


Embracing Love

by Bestbuds55



Series: Embrace (Maylor) [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Communication, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, First Time, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Punishment, Rewards, Shaving, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Roger and Brian had found each other through what seemed like fate. Brian has made it his mission to take care of his boy and Roger is getting used to being loved.This is a second part to Embrace happiness, so you might wanna read that first!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: It's been so long since I work on the original thanks to my Joger fic ending up being 19 chapters. Hope everyone enjoys this! It's gonna be at least 6 chapters because that's what I have outlined already! 
> 
> Bit of a long chapter to start us off, so I hope you enjoy!

Brian had gone out with Roger and bought him a brand new pair of drum sticks after they had had their fill of fun that morning. The taller man had looked so happy, spending his hard earned money on Roger that it had made the blond's heart clench. He felt cared for and loved in ways that he hadn't before and Roger liked it more then he thought he would. He clenched at Brian's hand like a lifeline, hoping that the other man didn't care if he was a bit clingy in public.

He stuck to Brian like glue when they had been in the shop, feeling embarrassed that he couldn't afford to buy himself what he needed to preform as a musician. Brian had held his hand reassuringly and smiled sweetly anytime he looked back. It felt bad to not have a way to repay Brian, but he needed to be in the band so bad. Roger wasn't sure what he'd do if he could be a part of Smile. Roger had felt lost in life between moving out to London and trying to get by in his college courses. Between music and his new found companionship with Brian, Roger felt a bit more relaxed in his own skin.

The past night that he had spent with Brian and the morning after felt like coming home. Brian was so kind to him, in ways that he hadn't even known that he needed someone to be. Roger couldn't help but think about showing his gratitude after band practice in sexual ways. He couldn't help but wander if Brian would appreciate him dropping to his knees as soon as they got back home.

Roger swallowed harshly at that last thought, he just thought of Brian's apartment as home. He'd spent one night with Brian and never wanted to leave; was it too presumptuous to expect to go home with him again? Roger didn't want to be alone anymore, the thought of slinking home with only love bites to keep him company was to sad. Would it be alright to say that to Brian, or would it be to cringe of him?

Brian had a hand on his lower waist as they walked toward the university, and it made Roger feel loved. He liked that hot and heavy weighted feeling pushing him forwards, like he barely had a choice. It was a wonderful feeling, but he desperately wanted more. 

"Will you kiss me?" Roger asked quiet and a bit unsure. They were in public, on the campus that they would have to face every day going forward if caught. Tim could see them here, and think better of letting Roger be in the band. At that moment Roger would risk it all for a kiss from Brian.

"You sure you want that Baby? Some of your friends from school could see, and you'd have to do some explaining." Brian reasoned, pulling him to look into his eyes. They were sparkling with hope and something that looked like arousal. Roger liked that look very much.

"I'd tell them that it's alright because you're taking care of me. Right Bri?" Roger answered softly, with a bit of an uncomfortable smile. He wasn't sure that that was the answer that Brian had wanted, and didn't want him to be disappointed in him. Would Brian be alright with people knowing that he was with someone as pathetic as Roger? Brian was so gorgeously tall and smart, that he definitely deserved better.

"Yeah Rog, I'm taking care of you. That includes kisses when you need them, so close your eyes and stay still for me." Brian ordered a bit briskly, like he was actually impatient to kiss Roger in public.

Roger did as he was told with joy and pouted his lips out slightly, trying to be inviting for Brian. He was rewarded with a hand cradling the side of his face, tilting it to what Roger would guess was a more optimal angle. The arm around his waist dipped farther down and a hand was then on his ass, gripping harshly.

Roger gasped in surprise, but kept his eyes closed as per Brian's request. Slightly wet lips met with his own, and Roger couldn't help but picture Brian licking them before leaning down to give him said kiss. The hand on his behind massaged at the meat of his ass with zero care that they were in public and broad daylight.

Roger whimpered as a tongue invaded as mouth and the hand yanked upwards on the material of his jeans. His jeans had already been tight, as that how he liked them and the pressure from them being forced upwards was a sensation that he hadn't been ready for. 

His balls squished uncomfortably upwards and the tight white knickers that he'd borrowed from Brian road up into his crack. That admittedly was a sore spot from the attention that it had received over the last couple of days and Roger cried out at the sensation. The sound was luckily mostly blocked by Brian's mouth, but he would have felt it none the less. He opened his eyes at that moment, daring a punishment from Brian. He couldn't keep them close, not with how desperate he was to see Brian.

Brian pulled his mouth back, but continued the pressure with his hand. "How was that baby? Do you like when I kiss you in public like this? How about when I tug those tight pants of yours upwards? Bet it feels real nice having your balls squished from the pressure." Brian rumbled darkly, a near feral grin appearing on his face. He didn't seem to mind that Roger had opened his eyes, and that was for the best because Roger couldn't take a punishment on top of this right now.

"I-it's, please. Brian I can feel the pressure against my hole." Roger stuttered in a whispery tone, to embarrassed to be any louder. He was going to start tearing up if Brian didn't let up on him. Roger wasn't sure if he'd mind crying in public for Brian. Several people walked around them, and Roger heart beat nervously as he tried not to look over. This was so embarrassing; people could see them.

Brian's breaths hitched like he hadn't realized exactly what the act was doing to Roger, and he suddenly looked a hell of a lot more interested in the situation. Not that he wasn't interested before, it's just that now Roger could see his erection throb against his pants.

"Yeah baby? Those knickers of yours are riding up with these movements, huh? Is this rubbing an itch or does it hurt? Tell me Roger." Brian was loud for being in public and Roger could see people staring as they walked by. His blue eyes caught ones of disgust and he felt his heart shrink.  Maybe asking for a kiss had been a mistake, because this was going a lot farther then Roger realized it would.

No one was freaking out at them being like this and Roger couldn't help but wander just how many of them thought he was a woman. He was often mistake for one after all, and with his face practically mashed up against Brian it would probably be hard to tell.

"It doesn't hurt, just a bit uncomfortable. I still feel open from what we did before, and it rubs at my rim when you yank up." Roger said truthfully, not sure if he wanted Brian to stop or not. He could hold on for a bit longer for Brian, who looked like he was totally into the situation.

"And do you like it?" Brian implored with another harsh yank, seeming to like the way Roger whimpered against him.

"People are watching us." Roger said, turning red in effort of not crying out. He wished they were inside, because he'd be begging by now to be be able to remove these clothes and to see Brian's big cock again. He was having a hard time keeping it together with Brian touching him like this, and wanted more all at once.

"I asked if you like it, not if you could see how many people are checking out your ass as they walk by. Answer me." Brian growled a bit possessive, noticeably displeased that he had to ask a second time.

"I-I don't like it when people can see." Roger finally admitted with a sob leaving his throat. Brian let go of his pants immediately and pressed him forward into a hug instead, shielding his tears from prying eyes. Roger felt safe in Brian's arms, no one else could see him.

"I'm proud of you for telling me that love, you're such a good boy. You did so well for me Roger, now we're going into the building and I'm gonna make you drink a bottle of water before we play any music. Got time for a bit of a cuddle too." Brian was back to his usual calming self, soothingly patting at his back. It was almost startling on how fast Brian changed his mood, but Roger didn't mention it. He was thankful that they had stopped.

Roger sniffles and nodded his head, letting Brian lead him forward despite his unsteady legs. Brian had said some pretty nice words, but Roger was still a bit worried that he was disappointed that he had tapped out. 

He remained quiet as Brian lead him into the building and into their rented auditorium space. It was still a bit early for them to be there, but it looked like the time slot before them wasn't taken as the place was empty. He was wordlessly placed down on the side of the stage and Brian jogged away to purchase a bottle of water from the vending machine.

Left momentarily alone with his thoughts wasn't great for Roger, as the thought of being useless kept running through his mind. Brian was still half hard in his jeans, and Roger could easily see the outline of his dick. That couldn't have been pleasant, and because of Roger and his dumb hang ups, Brian was ignoring himself. He should have let Brian do what he wanted like a big boy and then had a good cry about it later. 

Brian was back with water moments later, and Roger sulked miserably as he was forced to drink some. He didn't feel like he deserved to be taken care of right now, not when he'd just failed Brian.  

"Tell me what's on your mind gorgeous, you still look so upset." Brian tried, massaging at Roger back. Roger was tense around those hands, and sniffles at his kind words.

"I was bad." Roger whimpered finally telling the truth. 

"When were you bad sweetheart?" Brian sounded a bit confused, but stuck with that thought none the less. Roger felt like crying all over again, he didn't deserve Brian being so kind.

"I made you stop." His words were whispered and Roger was nearly surprised that they had left his mouth. The taller man swooped him into a tight hug once more as the words left him. Those safe and lovely arms encapsulated Roger with the feeling of love and home. 

"Roger, it's perfectly alright if you want to stop. It doesn't matter what we are doing or where we are. If you want us to stop then we'll stop." His voice was firm and absolute.

"But Bri, I feel horrible about-" Roger tried to say but was cut off by an insistent Brian. "No baby, this is all about you. Don't feel bad because I'm left with an erection, I love that you were able to say you didn't like it." 

"But," Roger began, as Brian took a seat on the ground and pulled him into his lap. He was rocked back and forth in a comforting motion. Roger was willing to be treated like a small child in need of comfort, because he liked being this close to Brian.

"Hush now baby, you don't have to worry about anything. You're my good boy and I'll take care of you. If you'd like we can be naughty together after band practice, but for now all we need to do is cuddle." 

Roger was relived that Brian wasn't mad and also didn't seem to mind suspending sexy times until a better time. After band practice Roger would do something to make it up to Brian for this, and would be happy to do so. Though for now, he was happy to just lay limp in Brian's strong arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Did you miss me? I've been struggling with my work schedule lately, but in my free time have been slowly working on this! Thanks for reading!

They cuddle together for longer then they should have if trying not to be caught by Tim. Roger can't decide if he cares that Tim will know about them, as two thirds of this band probably shouldn't have to hide themselves away. Though, with how he just ended up acting outside of the building he's a bit worried. Roger hadn't expected to be that much of a drama queen. He wanted to ask Brian if he still thought it was alright, but kept quiet to not make another fuss. For now, Roger just snuggled back and enjoyed sitting on Brian's lap.

It feels so nice to be surrounded by Brian that Roger never wants to move, and the other man clearly agree with him. There's not much talking between the two of them, but there doesn't really have to be. Roger low key wants to ask for another kiss, but is too nervous to after how the last one turned out. Brian was a very kind man, but Roger didn't want to push the limits. He wasn't sure what he'd do if Brian didn't want to snuggle anymore. He was currently using that contact as a lifeline.

Brian takes excellent care of him, like he promised to. There are kisses peppered to the back of his head, and a water bottle brought lovely up to Roger's lips for him to sip at. "Just drink a little bit more babe, those tears probably dehydrated you. Want you in top condition to play those drums for me." Brian soothed, with some heavy petting. Water goes down Roger's throat smoothly without him ever touching the bottle, and he relaxes into Brian at the feeling. It soothing to have another person tip the bottle at his lips in way that Roger had never even realized. He was in heaven for those few moments.

Roger also liked that Brian's hand always seemed to be roaming his body. It was comforting and meant that clearly Brian wasn't mad about earlier events, because no one would be so touchy if angry. He relaxed and laid back fully against Brian's sturdy body, liking that he could feel his heart beat. It was calming to sit like this and Roger had nearly forgotten about his earlier panic. This made him feel loved and cherished, no matter what happened earlier. He felt almost sleepy as Brian hummed sweetly to him, kissing the side of his face like he was something precious.

Tim made a loud entrance, but neither man moved away. Roger was to sleepy to hop off of Brian's lap and even if he tried the other man was holding him there. He was firm in Brian's embrace and if he looked up he'd see the cocky grin the taller man sprouted. Brian and Tim had been friends for quite some time, and perhaps they were used to each other's antics. He hoped that Tim wouldn't be bothered by their outward display of affection.

"Great, you've suckered our brand new drummer into being your new pet. Thought you didn't want to get involved with bandmates?" Tim sneered, but in a playful tone. Roger was beginning to see that he showed friendship in strange ways, and perhaps didn't always mean to be so insulting. Tim was a weird character to begin with, but it's was his experience that all singers were.

"He's not my pet Tim; he's my boyfriend. I didn't want to date you cause your straight and very much not my type. Don't take it so personally." Brian answered with an easy laugh, shaking off the rude comment like he'd been doing it for years. He probably had.

"Please, I'm the sexiest thing to roam this Earth." Tim said with a frown, eyeing Roger thoughtfully. "Though you seem to like the girly ones with the eyelashes and full lips, so it's probably safe to say we wouldn't have worked out." 

Roger flushed red at the sudden attention and the comment about his appearance. That was was embarrassing in more ways then one. What was with Tim insinuating that he and Brian nearly dated as well? It was driving Roger mad with the not knowing. God Roger could just picture the two of them together, both tall and all limbs. There would be a common fight for dominance every time they did anything sexual. Roger would buy tickets to watch that.

"Did you guys really almost date?" Roger whispers quietly to Brian, an unsure look on his face. Tim was right, he was sexy. Roger was short and a bit round compared to him. Not to mention that Tim probably had full working eyes sight, where Roger desperately needed glasses. Not to mention he had the constant problem of the lights being to bright. If he could afford a prescription then he'd probably get sunglasses to help block it all out. 

"No baby, I'm not interested in Tim at all. I like you with those pretty big blue eyes. He just being an ass as usual." Brian answered truthfully, not bothering to be quiet enough that Tim wouldn't hear. Roger wished he would list more qualities because his eyes were a bit of a sore spot. Not that he'd told Brian that.

"Yeah Brian's not my type either newbie, but truth be told you look enough like a woman that we could make it work. If I turned you over I probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Tim joked, liking the way that Roger squirmed under his gaze.

"That's enough Tim, there will be no imagining what my boy looks like naked under you. I'll never write another song for you to sing if you piss me off." Brian growled, tightening his grip onto Roger. 

Roger was jolted back against Brian's chest protectively. He couldn't help but love and get slightly turned on by the way that Brian growled in that pissed off manner. "Don't worry Bri, you're the only person I've dated. I'm not planning on leaving you." Roger reassured with a smile. 

It occurred to him after the words left his mouth that perhaps he shouldn't have revealed that, but it was to late to take back. Brian's grip only managed to get tighter around his hips, anchoring him to the other man. Roger bit his lip to stop the moan that wanted to escape his lips. He didn't want to make that kind of sound in front of Tim; this was embarrassing enough as it was. It barely mattered, because he'd apparently already set Brian off.

"Yeah baby? Were you saving yourself just for me? That's makes me so fucking happy to hear, cause I've been searching my whole life for someone just like you." Brian practically creates poetry as he speaks, and Roger is in absolute awe of it. He is happily able to forget they have an audience for a few seconds and press backwards for a kiss.

The kiss is greedy in the way that Brian is trying to possess him throughout it. Teeth and tongue are heavily present, and Roger loves the way at makes his lips ache. Tim clears his throat to get there attention and Roger breaks apart with his face full flaming red. He's really not one for being watched, apparently.

"We ever going to play some music or should I just go and let you two fuck it out on the floor?" Tim sneers, showing how much he didn't enjoy the show. Or maybe he was jealous, Roger couldn't be sure. Tim is straight, at least Roger thinks he is.

"Don't be a spoilsport Tim, we're just having a bit of fun. Who's ready to rock now?" Brian calms the room like he always does and Roger stands up off his lap. Brian pats his behind because it's in front of him and cheekily gropes to watch Roger jump. Tim gives them a distracted whistle that tells them to get a move on.

He misses the safety feeling of being embraced by Brian, but ignores it in favor of showing the auditorium drums his attention. They need to be tuned and Roger wonders if other drummers using them ever bother. It drives him up the wall that no one seems to care that the sounds off. Brian smiles at him like he's a wonder of the world as he works away at getting the perfect sound, and life seems worth it.

Band practice actually starts happening late into the afternoon, and Roger was so happy to be able to bang his drum sticks in the required beats. When they were rocking together, Roger knew that he couldn't live without it. This was what he was meant to be doing in his life. Brian was supposed to be by his side for it, Roger was sure of that as well. Flaunting guitar skills and putting those long legs on display for Roger to see.

It didn't even matter that Tim cut the session short on the pretense of having a date, Roger was high from the vibes of they sounded amazing together. Like it had only been weeks and after months of practice they would be unstoppable. He could barely stop jittering in place.

"Alright you two, I'm out of here. We're amazing together and I've got this chick that I promised I'd take out for afternoon tea." Tim dismissed, while packing away the provided bass guitar as fast as he could. 

Roger nodded, and Brian groaned a bit theatrically. "God we meet up once a week and you still ditch early." He sounded a bit upset, but Roger could tell that he was still teasing. Their friendship was cute, even Roger had to admit. They acted like long time brothers who couldn't stand each other and needed one another around all the same.

"Would have had more time to practice if you guys had stopped cuddling faster. I got to get some, same as you Brian." Tim sneered, causing Roger to giggle. They really were a perfect band, and it made Roger so happy to interact with Tim and Brian like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: How has everyone liked the longer chapters? It takes a bit longer to write because more details go in, but I think I'm a fan. Thanks for reading so far!

Tim exited in a hurry without so much as a goodbye after their last words. Roger sniffles lightly, not liking the his almost friend had made a quick exit. It was hard to get to know a guy when he constantly ditched you for others. He was glad that Brian had taken the time to get to know him, or rescue him from that library. What would he have even done without Brian being there? Who would have taken care of him, because he absolutely needed someone to.

"What are you thinking about babe? I don't like that frown on your face; can I do something to make you smile instead?" Brian asked, sauntering over, looking a bit cocky. He looked like he had other things on his mind, and Roger tried not to pout about not having his full attention. Band practice was over and he was sure that Brian had something he needed to do. Roger should politely make an excuse and escape towards his shit apartment. Regroup with himself to live another day.

"Just feeling a bit cold, now that I'm sweaty from drumming. It's a bit of a temperature change after all that adrenaline." Roger was wearing his jeans from yesterday and an armless t-shirt that he had taken from Brian's closet. It was soft, like apparently everything the man owned. His complaint wasn't unwarranted, but he still felt bad complaining. 

Roger was self-conscious of how bad he was sure he smelled when Brian finally hugged him. The taller man only held on tighter when Roger struggled in his embrace; this was so embarrassing. Brian seemed to either not notice or not care.

"You look good in my shirt Rog." Brian said breathing in deep, much to Roger's horror. He liked the compliment, but sniffing him right now had to be terrible. His face had probably never been this red. Roger almost wished he didn't get so into drumming, because without all the extra animation he wouldn't work up such a sweat.

"Brian let go, I smell horrible and am getting you wet." Roger's words practically stumbled out. In his rush, he didn't really think about the words. Not that it was meant in a sexual manner, but he knew by the gleam in Brian's eyes that he'd pay for it none the less.

"Yeah baby, I'm absolutely wet for you. In every way to, just like your fucking wet for me right?" Brian said with confidence and Roger about died from the implications. He hadn't meant to say such a dirty line before and was now suffering from it. Though, with just him and Brian in the room, he felt a surge of confidence. 

"I'm wet for you Bri and Tim, cause that's what happens when I drum." Maybe he should have cut back on the sass, because the moment he mentioned the other man's name Brian's eyes turned murderous. That wasn't his intention, and Roger just realized that wasn't something a good boy should say. 

"You're not gonna be wet for any man but me, do you understand that baby?" Brian gritted out as he reached forward and gripped at Roger jaw line. Brian tilts his head to the side and bite down on Roger ear lobe, warning him not to say something so terrible again. 

Roger whines slightly and bits at his bottom lip, feeling a slight burn from the motion. The skin plumped and and swollen from the kiss he'd received earlier, his flesh was a bit tender. He could feel the heat from the unforgiving bite mark he'd just received. It would be a reminder that he should make Brian angry, as it would probably bruise and be there for days to come.

"I didn't mean it like that Brian." He murmured, desperate to take back what was said. He didn't want to fight, but if Brian decided to punish him then he wouldn't complain. It was hard to decide wether Brian qualified that one bite as being enough as he hadn't received many punishments yet. Roger braces himself incase Brian decided he needed something more; he been bad and deserved it anyways.

Long fingers traced Roger's face and tilted his head up so that Brian could lean down slightly and their lips could meet. In that moment, Brian was the needy one. An insistent tongue invaded Roger mouth, fucking in without second thought. They kissed until Roger whined because he couldn't focus on breathing with Brian's assault happening. Brian was to good at kissing and Roger's body gave up its normal functions to compensate. 

"Who are you wet from Roger?" Brian growled out, giving him an intense stare. Roger was still gasping for air, but couldn't resist answering.

"You make me so wet, only you." Roger gritted the words out to make Brian happy and was relieved when he lit up with joy. 

Brian pressed in close and Roger couldn't feel how hard he was in his pants. He wasn't alone, as Roger was already starting to sport a semi himself. He wasn't about to do anything about it in such a public space; but wouldn't mind helping Brian with his. He still flinched out of habit when Brian leaned into his neck; still not over how bad he must smell.

"Don't shy away from me baby, you smell fine. Like a hard working boy who deserves a reward for rocking so good." Brian laughed out, not letting Roger escape his embrace. He winked theatrically when Roger didn't reply right away and it made the blond giggle. He bit his lip once more, taking a moment to think about the real world outside of this Brian filled fantasy he was currently living.

"So I have a class tomorrow morning with a test and I'm sure you're busy, but if you wanna come over to mine and study or something, I'd really like that." Roger could barely control the words spouting from his mouth. He is didn't even want Brian to see his shit little apartment, but desperately didn't want to be apart from him yet. Roger didn't feel comfortable enough yet to just invite himself over, not even if Brian was offering a reward. 

Brian lit up like the sun at his suggestion. Roger could only hope that Brian wasn't surprised that he actually cared about class, because Roger didn't want the other man to think down about him like that. He might not like his classes, but he was smart and wouldn't just give them up. No matter how much of a headache they caused.

"Is that what you want for your reward sweetheart? Want me to come over and watch you be a good boy, studying away for that test. Ask you questions and cuddle you so you can concentrate better?" Brian teased with a grand smile present on his face. He looked positively delighted that Roger wanted to study and Roger couldn't help but have a suspicion that he had some kind of school boy fantasy. Or maybe it was a student/teacher kind of deal; Brian would make a hot teacher.

Roger nodded a bit sheepish, embarrassed that that's what he ended up asking for. Brian had probably expected something a little more sexual then that, but Roger really did need to study. Advanced biology was kicking his ass and he wasn't about to give up about it. If all he could do was pass after a hell of a lot of effort went in, then he would at the very least still be proud of himself for trying. He had confidence that Brian would be proud of him.

"I'd really like it if you came home with me and watched me study Brian. I'm sure you have work to do too, with your courses. If your busy, don't let me keep you from it." Roger panicked, trying to back out of the situation. He didn't want to corner Brian into it, even for a reward.

Brian gave him a sweet smile and kissed him with all the reassurance in the world. It was all Roger needed to be able to smile back with dreamy eyes. Brian always took such good care of him.

"I knew I could make you smile Rog, that expression of yours could light up a dark room. So fucking beautiful." Brian said, pecking kisses to Roger's face. The blond flushed red predictably, but didn't lose his smile.

"You don't even need to do anything but be yourself to make me smile Bri. You've made me so happy." He took a glance over at his drum sticks and thought back about days before when he thought he'd have to quit the band. "You take such good care of me and listen to what I have to say. I-"

It was to early for what Roger wanted to say and he knew it, but the words nearly slipped out anyways. Brian seemingly ignored his weird finish and beamed at his words. "You make me happy to Roger. I've been looking for someone just like you for a long time now, and you turned out even more perfect then I dreamed you would be."

"You dreamed about someone like me?" Roger questioned, feeling a bit bashful still over his near slip up. Repeating words were much easier then coming up with your own and Roger was feeling a fade but overwhelmed.

"Yeah, for what seems like as long as I can remember. Someone who'd let me take charge and care for them; a beautiful soul who was lost and needed me. One who'd take punishment because that what he needed and blush at his rewards. Then I met you at that audition and I knew you were perfect." Brian explained, kissing Roger's lips lightly. He was glad for the contact from those lips, because it was what grounded Roger to not bodily throw himself at Brian. The man was to perfect for words and he in return, thought Roger was the perfect one.

"You looked lost and annoyed when your drums didn't sound right. It was so hot to watch you set to work tuning them, with that pouty lip present on your face. I wanted to give you a reward right there and then you looked up at me with those long eye lashes. I was a goner babe, didn't stand a fucking chance." 

Roger squirmed at all the attention and praising words that Brian was giving him, loving the feeling. He could picture that day easily, nothing had gone right for him. He'd nearly been late, the drums weren't tuned, he'd had a stain on his shirt and Tim had looked at him like he was an ant to be stepped on. 

"My audition was terrible, but looking over at you made it better. I'd never seen someone so handsome and was feeling a bit vulnerable and confused because of it." Roger murmured, leaning into Brian as he spoke.

"Vulnerable and confused? Fuck, you make it sound like I awakened your sexuality or something." 

Roger batted his eyelashes and waited for Brian to catch up. That wasn't far off the truth, but Roger certainly want going to say something so embarrassing out loud. Brian would have to deduce that all on his own.

Luckily his boyfriend was a very smart man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This chapter features a bit of cute fluff and some serious role play action. Will they ever go study at Roger's? Probably it just might take a while to get there. Hope you enjoy!

Roger looked up at Brian with a sparkle in his eye as Brian caught up and realized exactly what was being said between them. He groaned the moment that his brain filled him in and swooped forward to kiss Roger. Like he could no longer stay away after having hearing the things that Roger was insinuating. The kiss was sweet for several seconds before turning hot and heavy.

Roger opened his mouth to a pressing tongue and moaned at the motion. Brian painted the inside of his mouth with his tongue, not backing away even when Roger knee's trembled. His legs had never been so close to giving out, when Brian finally wrapped an arm around his middle and pulled him to press against one another. They were close enough to be breathing each other air when Brian finally pulled back a bit.

"You make it hard to concentrate with your lovely words and charming smiles. God, the way you look at me makes my heart fucking soar." Brian said smiling brightly. Roger's own lips turned up into a smile without his permission, but he found he didn't mind smiling uncontrollably for him. No one had ever made him feel the way that Brian does. His lips felt swollen do to the attention they had been receiving and he wondered if Brian like the extra red of them.

Roger didn't answer, so Brian just kept talking. They needed to full circle back to the earlier conversation anyways. "I'd love to study with you Roger, let's stop by mine and grab my books. Then we can go back to yours and you can be a good little boy and study for your test."

He leaned in close and seemed to just take in his scent. Roger was a bit quieter then earlier with his complaints. Perhaps he was a bit too turned on at this point to care anymore. The kisses he received, along with caring words, and even the earlier bite had proven to much for Roger. His cock was hard and throbbing against his jeans and he knew that Brian could feel it. Just as he could feel the hardness in Brian's pants, pressed heavily into his tender stomach.

"You're such a good boy, suggesting to study. You make me so proud baby." Brian was a bit flushed himself at his own words, and Roger liked that look on his face. It made him look real and not something out of his repressed fantasies. Brian always seems to look that insanely good.

Roger squirmed at the words and his breath hitched, but this time he managed to stifle down the groan. He liked the way Brian's eyes swept down over his body and watched closely as he adjusted himself by swinging foot to foot. It didn't help him in the slightest with his level of comfort, but those eyes on him were a shear confidence boast. 

Roger wondered what it would be like if he did a bit of a dance for Brian while stripping out of his clothes. Now wasn't the time or place for that, but he still wanted to do it one day. He could just picture Brian sitting on his bed, back against the headboard. Maybe he'd be stroking his thick cock as Roger bit his lip and took off his panties. Of course he'd have some flimsy, lacy panties on; Brian would love it. He get down on his knees in front of the man and place lips to that throbbing meat. He'd choke, sputter and drool to be able to get the whole thing down his throat. Brian would reward him by thrusting deeper still, and fucking his throat.

Roger had to shake that image from his head, terrified he'd become lost in his own fantasy and not pay any attention to the actual man in front of him. He was rewarded with more words from Brian's husky, turned on voice. "You like me saying how proud I am baby? Proud of my gorgeous blond doll." 

Roger swayed once more, causing a bit of friction with on his erect cock. It was a bit painful do to the stiff jean material, but no more so then when Brian was squishing his balls upwards earlier on. In fact, he kind of craved that to happen again. Any touch would be better then the nothing that he was getting now.

"Please Bri, not in public." He was never this nervous or shy, but suddenly felt it. It was a similar feeling to what he'd felt earlier outside the building, with a similar complaint. With the difference of this time he didn't actually want to stop at all. Roger could only hope that Brian would pick up on the difference.

Brian stares at him for a moment and let his eyes darken even farther. "Roger, I know that we've spoke about this before, but I feel as though I should go over it again. If you want to stop you say red light; otherwise I'm going to have my fucking way with you. Say you understand baby." He ordered in a way that made Roger's skin tingle.

"Yes sir, I understand." It has been the right thing to say, judging by Brian's face. His pupils were almost taking over the white of his eyes, blown out black with lust. Roger loved that it was all aimed at him.

"Good, now what were you saying before? Was it that you wanted to bend over for me and my big, hard cock?" Brian growled out, like he would pounce at him at any moment. It made Roger mouth water, but he wasn't ready to give up his act just yet. 

"Please sir, wait until we get home. We're still in public." He mumbled, choosing to look desperately at the floor. It all added to the esthetic of the situation, and while this was just a bit of fun, it wasn't far from how Roger actually felt. Though, it was a lot safer to be inside this actual building instead of outside with strangers staring at them.

"The fuck you just say to me? You think you can order me around and tell me to fucking wait? That's very much not how this works, so fucking apologize or I'll punish you right here. How'd you like it if I made you walk home with no pants on?" His words were cruel, but Roger still felt safe knowing that Brian would stop if he said the right words. Earlier had shown him that Brian wasn't joking around when he said that he'd always stop for him.

"No, please sir. I- I'll do anything, I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive me, please." Roger begged, getting a bit teary eyed with his act. He was already beginning to feel like this was less of an act or role play and more like this was an actual situation. His head felt a bit fuzzy as he finally looked up at Brian and whimpered out. He was hard for the man in front of him and completely at his mercy. Just Brian's little play thing, a hole to fuck. 

"I'm sure you didn't mean it babe, but it still upset me. I'm your fucking boyfriend, don't you wanna please me? What's with all this refusal, usually you're such a slut for my dick." Brian sneered, like Roger wasn't already crying for him. 

The words made Roger swallow hard and his lower lip tremble, he wasn't sure what he could say that would be enough of an apology. He decided that even through his tears he could be brave. "I do want your dick sir, I'm just nervous with the people around. What if someone hears us?"

"But babe, there's no one here but the two of us and we have the space rented for another 40 minutes. Don't you wanna get down on your knees for me?" His voice was so deep it made Roger's mouth water. 

Roger whimpered and stumbled back slightly, just to be a little bit farther away from the dominant man. God, he was having trouble standing straight with how turned on he was with this. It was confusing and good all at once. One more little press from Brian and he knew that he'd be down on his knee's. Sucking the man off in the middle of this dirty auditorium room. 

"Don't back away from me boy, you can't run away from this. It's you who made me this hard, so it's going to be you who fucking deals with it. I better see bruises on those pretty knee's of your later from the effort of you rocking back and forth on my cock." Brian's words were absolute and made Roger quiver. He loved this side of Brian more then anything, had he ever been this turned on in his life?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I took a few days break to deal with work and actually get some sleep. Now I’m back and feeling refreshed, already working on another chapter. Everyone have a happy Easter!

Roger took a step back towards Brian, like requested and felt like a fawn caught in headlights. He was vulnerable like this, willing to do as Brian told. It gave him a fuzzy feeling and a thrill all at once. He was so hot for this whole situation. 

Brian gave him an appraising look, as if he wasn't sure if Roger would be good for him or not. "Feeling scared Rainbow? Bet you'll forget that feeling as soon as you get the taste of my cock on your lips. Nothing else will matter then will it? Such a good slut for me." 

Roger's throat was dry as Brian reaches forward and grabbed harshly onto his wrist. He savored the warm grip on him and gulped when he couldn't find the courage to say anything. He didn't have to and was thankful for it. Brian did all the talking for both of them.

"Come forward little boy, come choke on my cock. I can see it in your eyes just how much you want it and I've never been one to deny you." Brian is nearly unrecognizable as himself, but Roger thinks he's beautiful like this. Turned on and desperate; giving Roger exactly what he always had wanted. What he needed.

Roger didn't answer, but let Brian push him down with a strong hand on his shoulder. This was happening then, he was going to blow Brian in their school rented band practice place. This was pretty much sacred ground for Roger and now he'd be able to look back at this moment with it as well. He hoped that the memory wouldn't get him hard every time they had to play, or he might have to give up on being friends with Tim. This was the only place they ever interacted.

A large hand cradled the back of his head and roughly pushed Roger into the front of Brian's jeans. The material wasn't the only thing that was stiff and unforgiving, as he could feel the rock hard erection hidden underneath. He got a thrill of Brian roughly rocking against his skull.

God, Roger loved the feeling of Brian growing hard and pulsating against his face, even with layers of fabric between them. There was a moment of breathless anticipation as Roger rubbed himself firmly against that clothed front. He was so excited that this was actually happening now that all the big talk was over, and spit pooled forward in his mouth. Soon he'd have something hot and heavy in there to wet down.

He feels dirty to be doing this where someone could walk in and he knows that the door isn't locked. Roger remembers back to not that long along when he'd been complaining about how bad he must smell and how Brian only seemed to get turned on by it. Roger felt the sudden urge to return the favor of the whole situation, plus he very much wanted to get a smell of his own. Brian had to have worked up a sweat in those tight jeans of his while rocking on that guitar.

He puts his nose right up to where he can feel Brian's balls resting and just breathes in deeply. The scent is mostly blocked by heavy jeans, but he can still get the unmistakable mustiness of it. It would be mouth watering if he hadn't already had that issue. His nose nudges those tender lumps carefully before smashing forward and causing Brian to grunt. The standing man grabs a handful of his hair and pulls hard. Probably payback for the sudden jolt he just received. Roger moans loudly at the pull, not back away despite it.

He becomes absolutely desperate to have both a smell and a taste without clothes in the way. Roger whines as his hand reaches upward to blindly try and undo them. His hands feels heavy and useless while trying to use them. His fuzzy head doesn't help with the matter and tears water down from his eyes. God, everything is so hard and he just needed a cock in his mouth.

"Shh, baby I'll give you what you need. You don't have to cry about it. I'll take good care of you." Brian muttered while reaching down and undoing his belt buckle. It was a sexual act to watch with his face still against the jeans. Brian delayed everything by choosing to unloop his belt and pull it off. It's weirdly a turn on for Roger even if he wants the other man to hurry up.

Roger's head feels hazy, but in a good way. Like he was always meant to be pressed up to Brian like this. It just felt right to be on his knees for Brian, even in a public setting such as this. He was a good boy and if he could spend every moment of everyday suckling on that man large shaft he would. Roger mouth watered for it.

While Brian had removed his belt, he hadn't helped with the unbuttoning or zipper. Roger's hands didn't want to work, he was feeling small and powerless under Brian's gaze. Sir- Brian had said that Roger would get what he needed, but wasn't helping at all. He was losing his mind on his knee's, already ready for cock and receiving nothing. 

"Use your words beautiful." Brian chuckles like he isn't nearly as effected by the situation as Roger is. His voice was calm, and steady in a way that made Roger feel better for the seconds that he was talking. Roger shook his head in negative when his voice wouldn't work, this was to much for him at the moment.

It was over to soon and Roger was left a writhing, teary mess again, with nothing yet to show for it. He eyed Brian's belt which had been thrown aside for a split second before nuzzling back into Brian's jean covered cock. Decisions weren't his strong point in life and seemed all the more harder with that persist fuzzy feeling buzzing around his head.

It was clear what he wanted though, and Roger more then that wanted to make Brian both proud of him and so very turned on. He inches back so he wasn't pressed up against Brian, and Roger feels lonely right away. It's his own choice though, and he sticks to the only plan that his mind would formulate for him.

Brian let him have freedom of movement, but Roger didn't stand up. He chose to crawl over to where the belt had been tossed on his hands and knees, wiggling a bit more for Brian's eyes. He didn't look back to see if the other man liked it, and could only hope that he remained just as turned on as he previously was. Roger was a bit weird, but they were already doing this scene thing and he going to get everything he wanted out of it, despite the headspace clouding his mind. If anything, that helped him want things even more clearly.

He didn't think it weird, if his voice was working he might have asked for something even weirder then what he was doing. Roger without hesitation leaned down and bit down on the belt, gathering it into his mouth the best he could. This was kinky, but what Roger needed at the moment. Brian said that he could have what he needed. 

Turning back to Brian, Roger looked over with his big blue eyes, darkened by the sexual drive he was experiencing. Brian didn't seem to be fairing much better, he was starting to look like he might bust out of those pants of his. Brian cheekily ran a hand down and pressed down on on the front of his jeans harshly. He rubbed at what he presumed to be the tender cock head, and Roger nearly dropped the belt.

"Fuck baby, fetching my belt back for me like such a good fucking boy. You look gorgeous and all for me Rainbow, bring it back here now. I'll hang it over you neck like a collar and you'll be all mine princess. Or should I say puppy with the way you're crawling?" Brian groaned and ordered, clearly done with the teasing.

Roger wasn't really sure he liked the puppy bit, but moved past the anyways, ready to do whatever his master wanted him too. Brian really was masterful in this situation too, and that was all the Roger wanted. He hoped Brian would choke him with the belt a bit, it would be a good punishment if he dared to act out.

He crawled back slowly, low to the ground like he was showing off every bend of his limbs. He likes the way that Brian's eyes trace over him with an almost physical weight. He feel tiny under those eyes and when he get back to the man, he find he can't even sit up properly. Brian hasn't told him to yet.

"Give me the belt and stuff your face back where it should be sweetheart, my cock was lonely without you there keeping it warm." Brian gritted out, removing his hand to give Roger some room. The word were enticing enough for Roger to simply drop the belt out of his mouth, into Brian open hand and smoosh his face back into those jeans like he was meant to live there.

Roger was satisfied with his own tiny performance and now was back to wanting that cock buried deep into his throat. He was going crazy with being left without. He was pleased when Brian leaned forward to loop the belt around his neck, doubling it up with a strong hand and pulling it so it rested tight, just like an actual collar would.

"Now my sweet little Rainbow, I believe I asked you to use your words. I'll forgive you for not the first time since you put on that lovely little show for me, but now I insist." Brian snarled, gone mad from everything happening. He tightened the belt to punctuate his words for a single second before putting it back into the beginning position. "Beg for me and to warm my cock Roger."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Look I know I did 6 chapters, but my outline literally said chapter one blow job in public setting and chapter two studying at Roger's place. It's been 6 chapters and I'm still trying to write a blow job. Oops? I really hope everyone is enjoying this!

"Please let me taste. Just a little bit, I'll be so good Bri. Let it sit on my tongue, my mouth is so warm and I can make it so good for you. Please, I'm so empty without it." Roger whined pathetically and grind his face into the jeans. He was starting to tear up again and didn't even have anything to choke on yet. He wanted something to choke on so badly. It was hard for him to understand why Brian was making him wait so long; all Roger wanted to do was pleasure Brian.

Once he started the words didn't stop, and it didn't exactly help that Brian was giving him this wonder filled, enchanted look. Like he was the one who should be worshiped. Roger was sure that wasn't true, his cock was no where near as amazing as Brian's. The thick thing that had veins etched out around the base of it. Like the skin was stretched thin because of how big it was. The thought made his mouth pool with drool, he was ready to have it.

"Please sir, I need it so bad. I can't go without it anymore, I can't! I need you to fill me, I'm so empty without you." Roger cried to listening ears. Brian was just looking down at him fondly, and still not moving. 

He was being such a good boy, and even using words like his Sir had requested; wasn't it time to have what he needed? Roger wasn't even sure what more he could do, his only other idea wouldn't work with the belt now around his neck. It was okay though, he wasn't sure he wanted the ability to lean down and lick at Brian's shoes. They weren't the cleanest. Actually if Brian said he could have his cock after, Roger was sure he would have licked them in this moment. He needed that huge, throbbing cock so bad.

"Fuck baby, I got what you need. Open up and lean back for me." Brian growled out, finally seeming effected. Roger was almost proud that he had broken that calm exterior shell that Brian seemed to have and hoped it unleashed the best domination he could possible hope for. That's what there relationship was after all, boyfriends with dynamics. Brian a carer and Roger a whiny brat. Not that Brian would like if he addressed himself like that outside of his head, but he certainly felt it while begging for cock.

Roger was quick to do what he was told and was rewarded by Brian reaching down to unbutton those jeans and push them down just passed his ass. He watched, open and unmoving as Brian brought his cock out of his pants and gave it three good strokes. All while staring down at the blonde.

"Stick your tongue out past those fucking lips." The words were ordered godsend. Brian was in control and Roger was helpless in front of him. Quick to obey, extending his tongue as far as it would go. It was sure to have looked absolutely obscene, but Roger didn't care. This was it, he was about to get the dick he'd been pining for all afternoon.

Roger stayed still, trying to entrance Brian with how straight he could make his spine while tipping backwards. He was rewarded when the other slapped his dick down onto said tongue and let it sit heavy. Time seemed to stand still at that moment as neither man moved. Roger was so happy to finally be getting a taste, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. 

"Fuck Roger, your tongue is so warm and soft against my aching dick. Do you like the weight of it? So needy aren't you?" Brian filthily added to the moment, making sure to grasp himself tightly and rub his sensitive slit over Roger wet lips. His hand went away after that and he just stood still with his cock just barely supported at the entrance of Roger's mouth.

Brian let out a soft, deep moan from his throat and the sound made Roger unable to stay still anymore. He knew in the back of his mind that he was supposed to stay still and take whatever might be given to him, but Roger was desperate. It didn't matter at that moment that he was breaking a rule, he need more.

He was only successful for short moments as when Roger tried to move forward and slurp the thick member down his throat, he was pushed back. The cock was literally just on the tip of his tongue then and had never been so far away. Hot shame flushed itself down Roger's body; he was bad.

"I didn't tell you to move doll, try again. Brian is calm once more, even as his dick is exposed and sitting just on the inside of Roger's face. Roger whimpers pathetically. He's trying so hard and now it feels like he was bad. He doesn't want to be bad, he's Brian's good boy. His brain only reminded him that good boy don't move when instructed not to. 

Roger inches back into position, pre- cock on his tongue and holds. His heart is pounding and now he isn't even sure he deserves that cock. Brian tightened the belt again, and it help a tiny bit with the way it makes him short of breath. He tries to extend his tongue out even farther then before and doesn't make a single sound in his efforts.

Brian picks up on everything and of course, he is quick to pick up on Roger eyed welling up with tears again. The blonde thinks he can get away with his reason for crying, mostly because he's been doing it off and on since this situation started. He can play it off like he's so close the that cock and still not getting, rather then I've been bad and am sad about it.

Brian is quick to fix this problem, always seeming to know exactly what Roger needs. It might have been the plan all along, but Roger would like to think that Brian isn't that cruel. Brian is a kind man after all, not putting his cock away even after Roger messes everything up. He could have just left him high and dry after how despicable he acted.  

"I'm going to punish you first Roger and then we'll try again. Nod yes or no if your comfortable. I'm not going to let up on the belt until it's over, so don't try to speak."

Roger nodded yes and waited eyed wide open for the punishment. He was bad and deserved it but he still hoped it didn't hurt; shit should he have told Brian he doesn't like pain? He doesn't remember if he had yet. The belt around him was just a bit of pressure, and didn't hurt in anyway. It wouldn't even bruise; would Brian kick him and leave marks on his skin through punishment? Roger tenses up a bit, but never moves to show his trust of the other man. 

"Alright baby, here it comes." Brian's eyes twinkled as he let a glob of spit leak off his tongue and drip all the way down onto Roger's extended tongue. A little gross, but Roger took it like the champion good boy he was. He didn't whine at all, and was proud of himself for it. The tight belt on his neck was a constant reminder that Brian was right there controlling his world and no matter how fuzzy Roger's mind got he could find comfort in that.

Roger stayed still and let Brian look into his mouth where Brian's cooling spit was settled. He didn't flinch as Brian smiled at him and repeated the process one more time, making sure that he had ample spit in his mouth that didn't belong to him.

"There you go, close your mouth and swish it around for me. Swallow when your ready to open up and take my load as well." Brian jerked his cock inches from Roger's face, large hand hand stripping up and down at a fast pace. Like he wasn't going to wait if Roger took to long. The blonde still made no noise, afraid to act out again. He needed to be good for Brian and if it meant that he didn't get to swallow that thick cock down his throat, then he'd have to live with that.

Roger did what he was told. He closed his mouth and swirled everything around, taking pleasure in imagining it being Brian's thick come instead. Perhaps soon he'd be able to have that as well and repeat this whole process.  Roger had never been this turned on in his life, and more then that he once again felt like that perfect good boy. Brian's to order and take care of. It was wonderful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going on vacation for 4 days, and I’m pumped because I’ll have extra time to write ;) I hope everyone is enjoy the story so far, because I’ve had an amazing time writing it!

Roger made sure that he didn't swallow to eagerly in fear that he might be denied the taste of Brian's come if he did. His tongue was extended again and his eyes swept upward to catch Brian's for approval.

He looked proud and was quick to voice it. "You took that punishment so well Roger. Now my good boy gets a reward before we end this. What would you like? The quick feel of the head of my cock penetrating your throat or an actual smell at my freed balls? Whichever the choice is yours, go for it Rainbow." 

That moment sparked something within Roger, he had wanted nothing more then to be choking on that thick cock and yet here he was presented with another option. He hadn't had many thoughts in his head throughout this entire situation happening, but could clearly remember trying to inhale in the scent of Brian's balls earlier.

His mind buzzed with dazed and clouded excitement. This was a reward, but Roger was still eager to show just how good he was. He would deny himself that lovely cock a bit more to prove that he was truest sorry for the move that he pulled earlier. It was only right after all, and even suspected that's why he was given the two options in the first place. Brian was a smart man and in return he deserved a smart, good boy. 

Roger didn't deny a single second more to press his nose up to Brian's balls and breath in deeply. They were musty and perfect to Roger. From his kneeling position and Brian's tall stature it was easy to dip underneath the man to simply let them rest on his face. Roger moaned at the soft and slight hairiness of them as they sat comfortably over his nose.

He wasn't the only who moaned from the motion, the sound Brian let out was absolutely sinful. "That's right baby, I knew you were my good boy. Knowing just what to do for me. Do you like that, having my balls sit on your fucking face? Slide them down a bit and have a few licks. Worship my fucking balls like you need them to fucking survive Roger." Brian gasped out, not moving at all and simply letting Roger have his fill. 

It excited Roger to listen; extending his tongue out to smear his liquid over the soft sack. He wouldn't suck them into his mouth because Brian hadn't asked him to. Roger was beginning to wonder if he would ever have the privilege of having something inside. 

"Fucking hell, babe your so good with that tongue. Tell me you love the taste, but don't move away." Brian panted, jolting down a bit when Roger traces the sensitive seam. Roger was quick to do it again when he realized just how good to felt for Brian.

"Tastes like salt and promises sir. Can I have them in my mouth for a bit, please?" Roger said, a bit muffled with the way that they sat over top of his mouth. He was a good boy though, and made sure with his tongue that they never dipped inside without Brian's go ahead. He could just barely make eye contact with Brian from the angle, but made it work none the less.

"Yeah baby, stuff them into your your mouth. Make my balls drip from your wetness. Fucking do it Roger, give them some love and after they'll reward you with a fucking treat." Brian was talking just for the sake of it and Roger loved it. 

He sucked the soft skin into his mouth now that he had permission and savored the taste. It was so very Brian and there was no other way to describe it. It tasted just like it had smell, like Roger's happiness. 

Roger could hear Brian above him groaning away as his balls got lathered in attention and Roger craved the noise every time it stopped. Those moans were beautiful, just like the man above him. This is what Roger had always needed in his life. 

"You're so good Rainbow." Brian complimented and Roger moaned, despite his mouth being occupied. Today was the first time he had ever been called Rainbow by Brian and he was trying to treasure each time it slipped out of his mouth. Well, this was something that he wasn't ever going to forget. Like he hoped he saw this when he closed his eyes to sleep tonight.

Roger would be quick to admit that this was his first public blow job and he was feeling a bit restricted in his own pants. This wasn't even technically a blow job yet and it didn't even matter. Roger didn't make a move towards his own erection and maintained pleasuring Brian the best he could. He was a good boy and could wait until later.

Brian humped forward and started to sound out of breath while not being able to resist reaching down to touch himself. That talented hand pumped up and down, and Roger had a front row seat to it. He was stuck suckling the tender skin, wishing it was the head of that thick shaft. This was almost over with how fast Brian was moving his hand and Roger was beginning to realize that perhaps he had never had the chance to suck on that cock. 

Brian had cheekily had another plan from the beginning it seemed, and Roger had eagerly played into the trap. A new wave of arousal hit Roger like a freight train; he was just a toy for Brian's pleasure. He knew that Brian cared for him deeply, but in situations like this he had absolutely no control. What an amazing thought. 

Roger squirmed and let Brian's balls fall out of his mouth as the taller man's hips stuttered forward. The motion successfully knocked his balls into Roger's face a bit harshly, but Brian showed no care for it. Almost like he had forgotten in his pleasure that Roger was even down there. That thought made him let out a pathetic whimper. 

Yes, this is exactly what he had always wanted. To be used as a plaything and then forgotten about when the other party started to inch towards finishing. It was a kink so secret that even Roger himself hadn't known about it until it was happening to him. Shocking, considering how much Roger knew he loved attention. 

Roger was straining in his pants, but didn't reach down to touch himself. Didn't even really want to with everything going on; this wasn't about him. He understood that now. All that matter was the man above him, using him as a ball rest and ignoring his presence.

Roger rubbed himself cheekily at the soft skin and could tell that this was nearly all over. Just a little more and he'd have everything he wanted. Alright, maybe not everything if he was being honest. He'd have that weeping dick stuffed down his throat with the currently slack belt, held tight enough to bruise into his skin.

Those could always be fantasies for another time though, because they had this thing between them. Something that could be called love and a guaranty that there would be many more afternoons just like this. That thought alone brought something entirely special to the playing field because Roger had never had something like this before. 

He trusted Brian, even with his man currently ignoring him. Roger was sure that when this was over he'd get cuddles and water with a heavy dosage of praise. Neither man had even gotten off yet and the longer it seemed to go on the more Roger craved the end part. That what Brian had done to him; he used to be such a sexual, flirty creature. Now he wanted a bed to lay down on and cuddle. When had that even happened? 

Brian halted his tender movements the moment he realized he doesn't have Roger full attention. "Baby, is something wrong?" He whispers in a quiet voice, feeling a bit fucked out with everything that been going on. Roger can barely hear from his pleasant headspace and just nuzzles at the other's balls again.

Brian hisses, but stays on track with his reasoning. "Roger, I need you to tell me how you're feeling. Red light? Are we in the green? No radio silence baby, I know it's scary but don't go silent." 

Roger likes the way that Brian's voice sounds, but then he hears the bad words come out of his mouth. Red light, that's the stopping phrase and Roger very much didn't want to stop. He whines pathetically and licks at the seam of Brian's balls, trying to turn the mood away from stopping. 

Brian groans at Roger, but holds his ground. His voice gets deep with authority as he beginning to understand just how far gone Roger is with the scene. "Roger fucking tell me right now if you're green light or red light, you won't get anything more from me if you don't." It's an empty threat, but Roger won't know that from his headspace.

Roger hears Brian speak again, this time with his hot ordering voice. He answers because that's what good boys do when spoken to. "Green light daddy, I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I've done a bit in this chapter from Brian's point of view because with Roger so far in headspace it only seemed fair to show Brian's thoughts for once ;) Hope you are enjoying and don't worry we'll be back to Roger's mind next chapter!

Brian nearly loses it at his boy's sweet words and bites his lip harshly at the sensation that runs down his body. Roger had called him daddy; a kink that Brian very much had but wasn't sure he was ready to act on yet. And then said that he loved him. It was hard to explain just how good that made Brian feel. 

Roger was very much in his submissive space where he could barely tell what was happening around him, besides Brian's hands on his skin. The trust was there and the foundation of what will develop into a loving relationship. It makes Brian hard to see the trust in those lust clouded  eyes and even more so to hear Roger's sweet voice speak it in confirmation.

Brian is careful to push his boy back away from underneath his junk, ignoring the small defeated whine that the blonde lets out. Roger is pliant as ever to his hands, like the good boy that he always is for Brian. 

The guitarist reaches down to pull the belt away completely and massage tenderly at both his neck and the back of his head. The motion made Roger blink rapidly, but he showed no more recognition then before. It was alright though, because Roger was feeling good in his head and Brian had already confirmed it was alright to continue. 

Everything was set in motion after that, Brian dropped down to his knees and pressed their lips together. The kiss is tender for everything that they've been doing together and Brian relishes the taste of himself in Roger's mouth. He has never met anyone as perfect as his blonde angel and now that he has him in this vulnerable position, he's never going back. 

In the dirty back of his mind, he can already picture fucking into Roger like it's his damn birthright and the way Roger would squeak from it. Picture the way his body would bend as he made the smaller man ride him his hard cock. The way that his entire body would bounce for more friction and anything else that Brian would give him. That was all for the future though; they hadn't even gone all the way yet.

Their first time would be slow because he suspects that Roger is completely knew to anal play and Brian has always known that he quite gifted in the size department. It wouldn't be easy, but he has a feeling that Roger would be up for the challenge. Maybe even enjoy that he'd continue to feel that fucking for days afterwards.

He breaks their kiss to let a growl rip from his throat and Brian loves the way that it makes Roger whine lowly. He feels powerful every time that Roger submits to him and can almost taste how far back he is in that pretty head of his. Roger is the perfect submissive; just like Brian had thought he'd be. 

"You're such a good boy for me Roger, my fucking good boy." Brian chants, unable to resist temptation of stroking his cock any longer. He likes the way that Roger's eyes strike downwards to watch his quick moving head and the way that he tilts like he's going to fall over. Brian takes in just how desperate Roger really is, straining in his own pants but completely ignoring it.

Roger responds to Brian's compliments as he always does, with a full body shiver and lips parting to almost pant. It encourage Brian to speak again, just like it always does. "Fuck look at you squirming for anything I'll give you. Such a good boy for me." 

Brian has to say those words constantly, because it never leaves his mind. Since they were intimate together the thoughts have only gotten stronger; Roger always taking priority. Right now all Brian wanted was to hear Roger's sweet voice begging for him. He'd never really been into begging, but then he'd met Roger who was just perfect for it. His angelic boy would ask nicely for whatever he wanted and Brian would give it to him with no second thoughts. If In his headspace Roger likes calling him daddy, then he'd graciously respond and take it as the ultimate compliment.

He wanted to hear it now too, even with Roger so deep in his headspace. Some people were completely  nonverbal when under, but Roger kept letting out these delicious cries and moans. Brian loved those sounds and it was easy to tell that Roger doesn't even know that he's letting them out. They're so beautiful to Brian. 

"Baby, can you speak to me and tell me what you want? Use that beautifully broken voice of your's and tell me you want me to come down your throat." Brian's words had come out soft, but still very firm. He fought the urge to kiss his blonde in favor of giving him time to respond.

Roger panted with effort and squirmed at his words and Brian received a jolt of pleasure up his spine because of it. He effected Roger this much, to make him squirm and whine and beg for the littlest of touches. He could tell how hard it was for Roger to find his voice at this point and loved that he tried so hard for it.

"Please Daddy, please come in my mouth. I can't stand it anymore. I need it so bad. Love you daddy, can I have it please?" Roger trailed off softly and Brian's heart pounded fast. His boy was so good and he deserved everything in the world. That was the second time that Roger had said he loved him while under and Brian's heart could have exploded at that moment.

Something else of Brian's was so close to exploding and he wanted desperately to give at all to Roger. "I love you too baby." Brian broke his character to whisper back, liking the loud moan that Roger responded with. It was alright if Roger didn't remember this moment, because Brian would treasure this moment enough for the both of them. Some day soon he'd get up the courage to tell Roger outside of sex, it being to soon be damned. Brian didn't want to wait with this relationship for a single thing; not when his boy was so gorgeously perfect. Brian kisses Roger once more before standing back up and looming over him again.

He stroked his hard cock fast, just moments away from his release. Roger's lips were inches away from his cock, and Brian loved the way that his eyelashes fluttered when his eyes focused on the harsh movement. Those big eyes made Brian cock want to pulse and spill all over, but he held fast to save it for what he'd been planning. Roger had asked so nicely after all. 

"Fuck baby, lean back now. Let daddy- let me give you some milk." Brian growled, still fighting release. This was it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Back to our regularly scheduled programming of Roger POV. I missed it and it was harder then I thought it would be to write the last chapter, so I hope everyone enjoyed it. Also hope everyone likes me trying to explain subspace!Roger feelings.

"Roger fucking listen to your Daddy and be good. Open that fucking mouth of yours to take my load." Roger squeaked at the name and could have shot out of his own skin if he had been asked to.

He loved how Brian could change tones so fast, going from caring to hot at the flip of a switch. It made his boyfriend enchanting and mysterious to his eyes. How would Brian react to anything that he did; Roger would never know but it was sure to be an experience. 

Roger leaned back with his tongue extended out for a final time and when Brian smacked his dick down onto Roger's waiting tongue, he let out a throaty groan. They had been in this exact pose before and it seemed to have been so long ago. He knew better this time then to try and suck it down his throat. It was hard to understand why Brian wouldn't let him do that, but Roger accepted the rule none the less. It wasn't his position to be questioning his Brian. Daddy knew what was best for him.

He let Brian stroke himself while rubbing the slit of his cock roughly into his wet tongue. His throat made a whimpering sound, but Roger remained perfectly still. He was Brian's to do what he wished with; this wasn't about him. Or maybe it was, and this was actually Roger's fantasy they were living out. Everything was fuzzy and he trusted Brian so much. Nothing else mattered.

Hot and salty cum hit Roger's tongue and leaked down his throat. There was a lot more then he was expecting, but he did his best to swallow it all down while remaining still and his mouth open. He got a perfect view of Brian's face when he was shooting his load and Roger had never felt so alive.

Brian looked amazing with his sweaty forehead and wavy hair that was starting to curl from his own dampness. His mouth hung open, but he was still managing to make a hissing sound out of his throat. Roger took everything he could give and swallowed it down because he needed a small part of Brian inside of him. He felt like a good boy at this moment.

Brian looked a bit blessed out and it gave Roger the opportunity to close his lips and give the sensitive tip a hearty suck. The high pitched yelp that he made Brian pitch out made him grin like a cat that just got his cream. It was appropriate because that's absolutely what had just happened. He licked over the softening member again, liking the way that Brian was now letting him just do what he wanted. 

This felt very much like a reward, and he felt proud to have been a good enough boy to be able to drink down Brian's semen. He'd been slightly worried that Brian would let it go to waste and dribble down his chest or into his hair. He would have wore it for the walk home with pride, but it was much better to have that bit of DNA inside of him. No one else could see it because it was now a part of him.

Brian jolted slightly, before stumbling back not catching his breath or balance. Roger was perhaps overstimulating him while being slight out of his own head. He landed flat on his ass as Roger swallowed everything that was left in his mouth. The taste and memory of said taste would be imprinted in his mind for the coming week. Hopefully it would get him through dreaded college lectures and being harassed at work for something out of his control. Maybe he wouldn't have to hold on to the memory that long either, if he could convince Brian to let him give him a blow job again. Maybe next time he could take that large cock down his throat and just breath with it there. They wouldn't even have to move if Brian didn't want to. He'd be satisfied with it just in his mouth instead of just outside like this time.

Filed with his own fantasies and thoughts for the future, Roger crawled forward on hands and knees to sit on Brian's lap. He was careful of the other man's still exposed cock and grind down on his leg with enthusiasm. Brian grasped at his hip and guided him slightly, leaning down to steal a kiss as Roger gasped out like he was about to die. 

That one motion had nearly set him off, but Roger knew that he couldn't come without permission. It wasn't a far off thought, but he hadn't even had it until he tried. His body had rejected it completely, and even though he was so hard against uncomfortable clothes, Roger was stuck like that. He leaned in close and laid his head against Brian for comfort and tried to ignore the tears dribbling down his face.

Brian didn't say a thing, letting them both just rest together and breath, rubbing Roger's back slightly as his blonde hiccuped. They were running out of scheduled time and needed to get a move on if they didn't want to be caught in a compromising position. Even as deep in as Roger was, he knew that to be true.

"Bri- da- Daddy." Roger stuttered, a bit embarrassed with himself even with everything that had happened. He hadn't come yet, but since Brian did he could almost feel himself coming back. It was a weird feeling but he didn't want the fuzziness to end without that explosive coming feeling. It was just more difficult when Brian had stopped controlling everything. 

Almost sensing what he needed, Brian found he voice. "You're doing so good, my perfect baby boy. Will you come for Daddy? Let your tiny covered cock spray into your borrowed undies. You can do it Roger, because I'm telling you to. You don't need more of a reason then that, one more grind and then do it."

Roger did what he was told, rubbing down slightly and not even getting a good angle. It didn't matter though, because of how close he was. He came in his pants easily with his needed permission and it felt so good that Roger continued his movement afterwards. His orgasm made a silent scream ring from him, no sound but his eyes just about rolled back into his head. His body shuttered, wrecked and tired from everything that had happened today.

After coming grinding down only hurt his genitals and spread around the sticky mess. It felt like victory after how long he had waited for it, so he didn't bother to stop into Brian grasped at his hips. He was held still by a proud looking Brian with a sparkle in his eye. They kissed for a moment, almost to seal everything that was just done. Roger liked the pecks against his hot skin that nearly seemed to be a spell in disguise. This had been magical.

"Our times up babe, we gotta go before the next people come in. Besides you still gotta do some studying before your test. We'll stop by mine and make sure to clean you all up before heading for yours. Now be a good boy and tuck me back into my pants baby. Use your voice and thank me for letting you cum, then we'll go." Brian instructed. He was patent for Roger like he always had been and sweet like he hadn't been threatening and dominant this whole scene. Roger loved both sides of this man equally, but craved the soft cuddles of a job well done. 

Roger reached down and lovingly tucked the cooling cock back into Brian's underwear, before yanking up his jeans as well. The button and zipper were done up fast and with precision. He slid back and leaned down to give  the cock a kiss through Brian's jeans one last time because he could. He loved that cock and it would only be a matter of time before he had it inside him. A sweet promise for another time. 

Roger reaches over to grab the belt and looped it for Brian, letting it be lose to not cause him any discomfort. Doing up Brian's clothes was an intimate affair and Roger wanted to do it every day for the rest of their lives. He wished that Brian would have gotten his shoes off so Roger could have kneeled at his feet and lace them carefully. Looking up created eye contact between the two of them and Roger could see them both thinking the same thing. Another time.

"Thank go for letting me come Daddy. I'm all sticky, will you call me good?" His voice was high and he still felt mildly like he was floating. If he didn't get praise this second he might combust. 

"You're so fucking good princess, did so well. Made me proud, now let me take you home and we'll take care of that sticky problem. My gorgeous boy." Brian chanted at him and dragged Roger up off his knees. The joints were sore from being on them for too long, but Roger found he liked the feeling. They'd be a bit bruised tomorrow and he get to poke at them as a happy reminder. 

The boys hugged for a moment, and Roger loved the warmth of it. His pants were already a bit uncomfortable, but Roger was a big boy and could deal with it. When Brian pulled him up off the ground, Roger's legs didn't want to work and he had to lean heavily on his tall significant other. The height difference was lovely when it worked to Roger's advantage. It made him feel loved and very much taken care of. 

"Do you think we could have a sit in the cafeteria across the street for a few moment, and get a drink instead of heading back? My head still feels fuzzy, and I'd like a cuddle but we ran out of time with this space." Roger rattled on, a bit nervous like Brian would reject him. Like he didn't have the curly haired man wrapped around his finger.

"Yeah baby, let's go sit. I'll bring you some juice and sit close. We can hold hands under the table if you're comfortable with that." Brian looked proud that Roger had spoken up about what aftercare he needed.

They kissed softly before heading out the doors and back into the world. Another experience that they would both remember and treasure in the books, and a bit more in love then before. Life was good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: It's been a crazy and exhausting few days, but I've finally had some sleep. Now it's time to sit down a write some fluff and a bit of aftercare because Roger deserves it! ;)

The cafeteria was quiet as it was already late afternoon, and Brian happily pulled back a seat for Roger as soon as they realized that no one would be looking at them. They had both discovered today that Roger wasn't really into the truly public scene, but Brian figured he could get away with a lot without any eyes on them. The sexual tension between the two of them had been dealt with anyways and it left Roger with a whiny feeling in his chest.

It was nice to sit in the chair Brian pulls out for him, letting the other caress his back and give him a light kiss to the back of his head. He's loved and the small group of people reading at the other end of the cafeteria don't give a shit about them. 

He sighed as Brian's hand left his skin, not wanting them to be apart quite yet. This was the first time that Roger had experienced something so scandalous in public, and he was nearly desperate for a cuddle. It was hard to say that out loud, whether no one would be listening or not. Roger tried not to whine to much, not wanting anyone else to hear him like that. 

"Babe, hold tight I'm gonna go get some coffee for us. I'll be back in a minute." Brian said, while patting lightly at Roger's blonde hair. He loved the feeling of being pet and craved it as soon as the hand was gone. 

"Wait!" Roger cried out as soon as his boyfriend went to move away. He sudden loudness made him glance over at the other people in the room, just to make sure he hadn't acquired their attention as well. It was nice that they still completely ignored the two men. Roger suddenly felt childish for worrying and for what he was about to say. "I'd like orange juice instead please." 

He felt Brian's eyes study him and it made Roger shift uncomfortably in his seat. Everything in his crotch area was grossly dried and stuck to him and Roger couldn't help the grimace that followed his wiggling. He hated the feeling of cold cum. He hated that at this moment he still felt the need to be a good boy and didn't want to deal with hot liquid. Roger usually loved coffee, but right now he felt vulnerable and soft. He wanted juice. 

Brian leaned in close to him and kissed the top of his head sweetly, a look of love in his eyes. "You can have whatever you want baby, I'll even see if I can get you a straw. If you wouldn't mind with those hungover few in the room, you could sit on my lap and I'll hold the cup for you. Roger, my perfect boy." Brian was so good with words, and it always gave Roger a rush of happiness. 

Words failed him at that moment, but Roger still hummed happiness from deep in his throat. Brian looked almost turned on at his happy little sound, and if they hadn't both just gotten off Roger could tell that Brian would be on him to make that sound again. Maybe the next time something happened between the two of them it would be soft and sweet; causing Roger to show that side and noises of him. Not that hot and heavy wasn't his favorite, but he could go for soft from Brian as well.

"I'd like that please, wanna be sweet and soft for you." Not the best descriptive terms but Roger was able to tell that Brian liked them anyways. Roger giggled softly, and smiled at Brian. This was that taken care of feeling that he had been missing. He loved having Brian's complete attention like this.

"Kiss me before you go?" Roger pouted, extending his lip forward in an innocent seeming way. He wasn't teasing, if Brian tried to leave without kissing him then he just might cry. He was a sensitive soul and he needed that man to have those wonder lips on his. The world was simple.

Brian kisses him like they had kissed hundred of thousands of times before and it made Roger's heart soar. It was soft and made his heart flutter with feelings that he wasn't really ready to say aloud. It was alright though because when Brian pulls back he looks at Roger like he hung the moon. It's wonderful and Roger knows that Brian has at least a slight thing for space. 

"Was that sufficient or would you like another?" Brian actually was teasing him and it made Roger turn a shade of red. Was it needy for him to say yes? A single 30 second kiss wasn't near enough for him when all Roger wanted to do was carve a hole in Brian's side and just crawl in. He wanted more touch, more love and more teasing joy from the man that seemed to own his heart. Roger had never thought he'd be so happy sitting in a shitty school cafeteria with cum dried to his crotch. He was so happy to be present there.

"Another please." Roger voice came out breathless and wanting. How could Brian think that a single kiss could possible be adequate when his lips were that perfect and addictive? He briefly entertained the fact that there were other people in the room and the fact they were in public, but felt no panic for the situation. He was safe here with his wonderful Brian.

"Just one more baby, and then I have to go get you some juice. I need to make sure my baby stay hydrated because he's important to me. So blond and beautiful." Brian says, smiling without a care. He kisses Roger, a bit more filthily this time. Sneaking in a bit of tongue, plundering Roger's open mouth like it was his birthright.

It was his right, Roger was a bigger fan of Brian tongue being in his mouth then his own tongue. Alright, that probably would have been a gross thought to some people. Roger had no regrets when it came to his gross, post sexy times weird thoughts and wouldn't be shamed. Not when Brian was willing to kiss him like this.

The kiss was long and a bit too wet to be considered innocent, but Roger could only crave more. He whined softly as Brian fucked his tongue inward with one last harsh movement. Roger loved how dominate Brian could be, even in the act of kissing. He however, did not love when Brian pulled away and even went as far as stepping back when Roger reaches for him. His heart misses a beat and the heart-aching panic settled in fast. 

"No, please come back. Don't leave me, I need you." Roger was desperate, even with his mind supplying him that Brian was just going to make good on that promise of getting a drink. Having Brian step away like that was like having a bucket of water dumped over his soul. Cold enough that it physically hurt. Tears came to his eyes like the world was ending and Roger barely knew what was happening.

He was in a heated hug and back safe within Brian's arms in seconds. The taller man slide himself around Roger and hid him from the outside world. "Shh, baby don't panic. I'm here, you're not alone. You're safe in my arms and I'm not gonna leave. Roger take a deep breath." Brian was sweet in trying to clear Roger's panic.

It helped clear Roger's head again, and he felt silly for the clingy performance he'd just put on. He pushed Brian back slightly and couldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Brian, I don't know what just came over me." His voice was quiet, but apologetic.

"Roger, that wasn't your fault. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was leaving you. Aftercare is tricky when we're in public like this and it's understandable that you feel very vulnerable. I need you to communicate with me and tell me if you need anything." Brian insisted while reaching forward and petting Roger's hair.

Roger practically purred with that big calloused hand stroking at his hair. It made sense to him because Brian always seemed to know just what he was talking about. His man was a smart one. Brian wanted him to talk about what he needed, because he wanted to help. He felt loved.

"I'm feeling awfully sticky down there Brian, do you think we would be able to clean up in the bathroom before getting something to drink?" He asked a bit hesitantly. They were never going to get to his place to study if they kept making out stops like this. He had remind himself that Brian genuinely cared and wouldn't be mad if everything didn't go according to plan. Roger wasn't stupid for needed attention, Brian genuinely wanted to take care of him.

"Alright baby, let's go get you cleaned up first. Anything my princess needs." Brian's voice was completely serious as he pulled Roger out of his chair, and he looked quite determined.

"Kay, Daddy." Roger mumbled without even meaning too, causing him to blush deeply. Brian kissed him sweetly again and gave him a small push towards the bathroom. His hand slunk downwards to rest on Roger ass in a motion that felt like a secret between the two of them. He liked the warm hand on him at all times and never wanted it to leave. The best feeling in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So, I watched the avengers and took some time to myself. Slow chapters because I don't have the outline written for these. It's okay though, I'm pretty happy with this.

The bathroom to the cafeteria was a bleak little room, with a blinking light on its last leg of life. Things were wet in a way that only a public washroom could be and both stalls were open. Nothing was particularly dirty though, so Roger decided it wasn't the worst place he could be in. After all, nothing could be that bad if he had Brian with him. 

"Alright baby, let's get you cleaned up. The door doesn't lock, so we can go into one of the stalls if you want. Take off your jeans and underwear." Brian's hand wandered off Roger's ass, but never left his body. It was comforting and reassuring all at once. 

Roger carefully stepped out of his jeans, eyeing Brian and then the door thoughtfully. He didn't want to go into the small stall and try to get the both of them in it. He knew if that door opened that Brian would cover him up and probably growl angrily at whoever tried to come in. It was that thought that kept him feeling safe and calm. He could do this; it was his own request after all. 

His underwear came off without there being eye contact between the two of them. Roger wiggled from the slight cold feeling as he stood there, hairless and covered in dry spunk. He could feel Brian's eyes on him but couldn't look up at him. His words failed him by staying stuck in his throat. Open, vulnerable and ready to trust was the only way Roger could describe how he was feeling.

"God, look at you baby. So gorgeous and all for me. Let's get you cleaned up a bit." Brian said with eyes sweeping over Roger's uncovered half, taking in all he could. It looked like he wanted to say more, but was holding back. Roger wasn't sure that he liked that Brian wasn't saying everything on his mind.

The wet paper towel felt a bit scratchy on Roger sensitive skin, but it was Brian's hand that was carefully cleaning him and that alone made the experience wonderful. The cold water felt almost freeing against his skin and Roger enjoyed the way that Brian crowded in close to him.

"Does that feel good baby? The cold water washing away everything naughty and leaving you with just smooth clean skin? Does it make you feel brand new and vulnerable?" Brain questioned with hyper focused eyes. 

Roger nodded because he didn't trust himself to speak. A soft moan left his mouth with another gentle swipe of Brian's hand. He was mostly clean now and Brian was just being overwhelming thorough. He didn't mind, Roger loved the feeling of Brian's hand on him. 

Brian discarded the waded up wet paper towel they had been using in the garbage behind them and let his fingers fondle around Roger soft sack instead. Gentle fingers almost felt ticklish against Roger skin and he squirmed with the movement. He didn't want to get away, but couldn't press forwards either.

"Bri, I can't get hard again yet it's too soon." Roger whimpered, but taking everything that the hand would give him. It felt nice in ways that implanted themselves into his permanent memory. Fingers on his soft cock stroked slightly and Roger had no choice but to arch into them. His balls were fondled without mercy and the pleasure from it nearly hurt.

"It's okay baby, this isn't about you getting hard. I really like seeing your soft small cock all pale and spent against that white skin of yours. Hairless, like the good boy you are. It looks so tiny like this Rog, especially next to my hand. You're such a fucking good boy Roger, letting me touch you when you're already done and oversensitive." Brian praised, making Roger's heart beat fast. 

Most the thing said could probably be seen as cruel and strange, but Roger loved it all. He loved that Brian loved it. "All for you Brian, never felt anything like it ever before. I feel so safe with you here, touching me like you own me." He murmured, as Brian leaned forward to connect their lips together. 

When they broke apart, Brian took his hand off Roger cock and licked at his finger tips. Roger giggled when Brian pouted. "You're too clean now, there no taste left." That was such an odd complaint and seemed to very much fit them. 

"It's cause you were there to clean me up and take care of me. Thanks Bri." Roger said with a smile, taking Brian's hand and kissing the back of it charmingly. It was ridiculous and Roger loved it. There wasn't even much of a point of flirty after everything that had happened between them but Roger treasured the exchange anyways.

Brian tugged on Roger's hand and placed a wet kiss to the back of his next, making Roger giggle. His knight in shining armor was a wonderful man, who made him feel like a happy princess. A treasure soul that would be protected from the harsh elements and put first if need be. 

"Help me put my pants back on?" Roger asked sweetly, still feeling like royalty.

"Fuck yeah I will baby, lift up that gorgeous leg for me." Brian answered, sounding ecstatic that he had been asked to help. Roger tried not to snort at that thought that Brian probably had a kink for being useful. He took notice that Brian pocketed his still soiled underwear and lifted up the jeans. 

"You don't want me to put on my underwear?" Roger hadn't been looking forward to putting those things back on anyways; but had still been going to put them on. He'd only gone without underwear a few times in his life when in public, to be completely honest. His jeans were scratchy as Brian pulled them up and carefully situated his package away from the zipper. 

"You're all clean now, it's better not to put those dirty things back on." Brian states like it was completely fine that Roger was going to be in public without that one more layer of protection. Maybe it was, Roger didn't mind so much at that moment either. He hoped that he wouldn't panic about it when they got out there though. 

Roger leaned forward and kissed Brian square on the lips with a smile. This was life when you were dating a wonderfully insatiable man. Roger fucking loved it. "Juice now Brian?"

"Yeah, let's get some juice for my best boy." His voice was deep, like he was getting slightly turned on again. Roger chose to ignore that and just hold his hand sweetly. He wasn't ready for another sexual moment, and needed a bit more care. Juice for his sore throat.

Daddy would provide it for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Slow updates as life is hard sometimes. Thanks for sticking with me and reading this far!

The juice was wonderfully cold against Roger's throat and made him groan at the soothingness of it. He could practically feel Brian's eyes on the back of his head as he was currently settled in the man's lap. This was what could be called as the ultimate nice feeling; leaning and surrounded by his lover. Brian was even holding the cup for him, just like he had said he would. 

"Take another sip baby, it's good for your throat." Brian said in a deep tone, with more interest in said liquid then Roger would have thought he'd have. Maybe he was a bit turned on with the little moans that Roger constantly made when drinking his juice. He couldn't feel an erection underneath him, even with a slight wiggle, but Brian could just be oddly positioned. 

Another sip of the juice had Roger laying back limp against Brian's chest, content with the world. It was reaching late afternoon now and the cafeteria was finally completely empty, with the exception of someone doing dishes in the kitchen area. This quiet moment was theirs to share with only one another. 

Roger could image quiet afternoons like this throughout their lives. The kisses they would share and the times that they'd already be in bed at 4 pm just so they could roll around and hold each other. The thought of a long future together made Roger want to squeeze down on those strong thighs he was sitting on. He didn't though, Roger was too good of a boy to start something in public when he had no intention of following through.

"You have a drink too Brian, all that growling you did must have been hard on the throat." Brian hums at Roger's words and does as he asks. It doesn't appear to soothe Brian's as it did Roger's, but maybe his throat hadn't been sore. Or maybe Roger's mind was just making up just how good it felt to have something pour inside him from Brian steady hand. The blond blushed slightly red at his own thoughts.

Brian brought the cup back to Roger, making sure his lips touched the exact spot that Brian's had. Like an indirect kiss was something that he knew the blond would crave for. Roger did crave it. With the last sips of juice and his lips tasting the cool glass residue of the practically nothing Brian had left behind; he moaned out like it was the best moment of his life.

The cup was brought away and Brian tilted Roger's head backwards and claimed his lips without a second to waste. It was hot and lovely, even in public as they were. Roger whimpered into Brian mouth, almost wishing he wasn't so tired from their previous fun so he could ask Brian to give his cock some attention. Something to look forward to another day, he still had to get home to study.

"Brian! I've been looking everywhere for you man. The professor has been looking for you, said he got some interesting findings and needs someone to proof read his work before he sends it off."

They broke apart hastily when someone burst through the doors and started talking to Brian. Roger wondered if they had been visible from the street the entire time, because this guy clearly had recognized Brian from outside the building. A heavy feeling settled in his gut as he attempted to extract himself from the warm lap he was occupying. Attempted was the key word of that, because Brian held him firmly in place despite the display they were showing someone who was definitely a colleague of his. 

"Bri." Roger whispered and wiggles to try and get away, failing to move more then a tiny bit. This was so embarrassing, though he really appreciated that said guy didn't seem to give a fuck. Or acknowledge the situation at all. 

"I don't even work today, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Brian questioned, looking a bit frustrated. Roger felt a bit guilty and hoped it wasn't because he tried to escape away the moment someone had walked into the room. Shit, he should be more considerate of Brian's feelings throughout this. 

Roger stayed still, planted on Brian's lap without another peep of concern out of him. He should get used to being seen in public if he wants to be with Brian; besides it was time to let the world move forward. Being gay was no longer illegal like it was in the dark past times; the world was looking up. God, if things kept advancing forward like they should be Brian and him should be able to get married by late 70's.

That thought made him sigh and tune out from the boring and slightly angry conversation happening around him. If this relationship worked out, would they get married one day? Even if it took until they were old and grey, would Brian still give him a ring and parade him around, telling people that this is my husband? God, Roger wanted that with all his heart. He could only hope that Brian did as well.

"Babe, did you hear that? I have to go in and work for a few hours. Is that alright? We'll have to move our study date up another day. I can drop by your place after if you want, but it might be late." Brian said, kissing the back of his head. 

Roger automatically stuck his lower lip out in a pout at that news. He had wanted Brian to come over and tell him that he was a good boy for studying for his test, and now he couldn't even have that. What's worse is that Brian wanted to come over late at night, not even knowing how late it would be. That's not good considering Roger didn't have a bed in his shit little apartment and if he came in late Roger might be sleeping. Brian would probably react badly without him there to explain himself.

"N-no!" Roger yelped out, probably sounding more upset then worried. Brian even let him scramble out of his lap in shock.

"No? You want me to skip work Rog? I will if you're still feeling foggy, don't wanna leave you alone to deal with it." Brian looked worried, yet kept his calm tone. It helped sooth Roger's fast beating heart a bit. 

"No? I just don't want you to come over afterwards." Roger mumbled, turning a little red from his embarrassment. This was all happening with an audience who was clearly growing more and more unimpressed as time went by.

Brian was out of the chair as well now and snatching Roger into a hug, like Roger might try and run away from him. "Babe, don't be upset with me. I'm sorry I have to go into work, but I promise I had full intentions of coming and helping you study. Please don't be mad." 

Great, now he had Brian worried that he was mad at him. Roger was glad that he had already been gathered into a tight hug, because now he felt like a fuck up. He had to clear the air between them and make this better. He didn't want to part from Brian with one of them upset.

"I just wanted the first time you were in my apartment to be special. So maybe we can just save it for another time?" That wasn't a lie, even if he was avoiding what really should be said. He could physically feel the sigh of relief that came from Brian, so it felt like he had done the right thing.

"Alright, that makes sense. I was just looking forward to cuddling into the night with you, and making you breakfast in the morning. Kissing you good luck before your test." Brian listed with a dreamy sigh, like he wanted nothing more in the world to do those things. It made Roger feel a bit bad, he hadn't had anything in his cupboards to have for breakfast anyways. He couldn't say that to Brian though, it would only make his boyfriend upset.

"How about I get my things and bring them back to your place instead? If you're late I could be asleep in your bed and just waiting for you to cuddle me. I'd love a good luck kiss before my test." Roger explained shyly, smiling at Brian.

Brian looked ecstatic that Roger offered to go over to his apartment instead. It made Roger's heart do flips in his chest. "Yeah baby, just take my keys and let yourself in. I'll see you as soon as I'm done with work."

Roger was handed the key'skeys when he realized what had just happened. He was going to be alone in Brian's home, and it was going to be strange. Roger had never been alone in another man's home. He wondered if he should feel more panicked than he did. It was all right, he would panic after he left Brian.

They hugged before Brian had to leave and Roger automatically missed those arms around him. It didn't sound like it would be too long before they were together again, but seeing him leave out the door made Roger's heart drop. That man did things to him both emotionally and physically that made him feel things that he never thought he would. Roger missed him already.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Cute, short chapter that only has Roger and his fantasies in it.

Roger stumbled home a little upset that Brian wasn't with him but understanding of the situation. He had to be understanding about people picking up shifts at work, because Roger wanted to do that as well. Brian could probably use the money, especially after spending some on Roger. He already felt bad that Brian had to buy him new drumsticks but they move past that apparently. Roger was already counting days until he can afford to pay him back, despite the sex. Brian had said it wasn't necessary, but Roger still had to plan to pay them back just for his peace of mind.

These last few days he had been using Brian as a crutch and that probably couldn't go on in the future. He was a big boy, and could deal with life himself. He tried to be good for his daddy. Rog could only hope that Brian would be proud of him.

Sometimes it was hard to be good, and Roger was new to the concept to begin with. Like, perhaps he should have told Brian how much his eyes were irritating him all day. It had been easy to ignore in favor of an orgasm, but now alone with his thoughts, made him dizzy. Roger felt a bit lightheaded because of it and light sensitive as well. No more public for him today, enough was enough.

Brian's keys that heavy in his pocket bringing attention to his mind that he wasn't wearing any underwear under his jeans. It was a strange feeling and almost a welcome distraction to his eye problem. If he focused on that small inconvenience, then maybe he could ignore the larger problem at hand. That usually worked pretty well over all.

He felt a bit unprotected from the elements and the people around him and wanted nothing more than to have a hug from his boyfriend. It wasn't Brian's fault that he had to go in to work but Roger wish he wasn't feeling so vulnerable. He squinted desperately at the road, trying to focus on the uneven pavement. He needed Brian around to distract him from how badly he needed glasses. 

His own shitty apartment was only moments away from where they had been in the cafeteria, but the slow trudge there had taken him a seemingly long amount of time. He still felt a bit hazy and it made him slow. Perhaps it was his body telling him he was over sexed after getting nothing for so long. Perhaps it was because he'd nearly walked into a moving car because he hadn't been paying clear attention and had decided to snail pace shuffle after that.

It didn't matter though because seeing his home made him feel safe once more. It was second after he had arrived that he was slamming the door closed and stripping off his clothes to replace them with fresh ones. It was nice to have underwear on and a shirt that was his own, as nice as it had been being all dressed down for Brian. He felt like himself again.

This was the first alone time he had gotten since him and Brian had started this thing. It was quiet and Roger took a moment to reflect upon his past few days. Dating Brian had been one of the most wonderful things he had ever experienced, even with the short amount of time it had been happening for. He felt like a new person and for the first time since early childhood; had someone he knew he could count on. If his eyes would just behave then all would be good in Roger's world.

It was easy to see how happy he looked now, even when looking in the small smudged mirror he owned. Brian made him so fucking happy. Happiness was a thing that he had nearly forgotten about with all the struggles to make rent and function with school. Hard believe this all started because he decided to grow a pair and audition for a band. 

His body was already covered in little hickeys and a few finger shaped bruises. He loved every one of those marks, taking a moment to run his own fingers down them with a smile not leaving his face. Even if it would be hours before he saw Brian again, he had these reminders that his boyfriend was very much into him and his body. 

The thought occurred to him that Roger could surprise Brian by doing something special for him. He didn't want to go over board with it like going out and buying a pair of panties to wear. He didn't have the money for that at the moment and he very much wanted Brian to pick his first pair out for him. It had been Brian's kink anyways and while Roger wanted to try, he wasn't sure he would even like wearing them. What if they chaffed his cock or were just plain uncomfortable?

Another idea he had would be to prepare himself physically for when Brian returned home. Of course, that would mean he'd have to finger himself for what would be the first time ever and then present to Brian that he actually did that. Roger didn't feel confident that he'd be able to do a good enough job so that Brian's big cock could penetrate him. That man's dick was a fucking huge masterpiece, but they had done the full fucking thing yet and Roger also wanted that to be kind of special. He wanted those long calloused fingers deep inside him, warning him up for that cock.

He did have one other option though, and it was one that Roger knew Brian would like. He had had his private parts shaved, but still had a tiny amount of hair on his legs and quite a bit around his armpits. He could shave that all off without problem and tell Brian that he wanted to be hairless and innocent for him to ruin. Roger bit down on his lip just thinking about how his lover would react.

The touches Roger knew he would receive, along with the kisses would be worth the trouble of him doing that. It wouldn't be much, but he knew that would make Brian's night. Maybe even make his own night, as if that wouldn't already true because he got to see Brian again.

Roger grabbed his knapsack that held the book he needed for studying and added some clothes, so he had something for school tomorrow. He suddenly felt giddy and excited to no longer be in his safe place of an apartment. He'd been so set on coming back here when leaving Brian, but it did nothing for him now.

With new excitement, Roger locked the door to his apartment and practically skipped away. Onward to greater and sexier things.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: It's been a hot minute, but here's the next chapter. If work continues to destroy me, I'll see you next week for the next chapter. Adulting is hard.
> 
> Enjoy one more lonely Roger chapter and we'll be back to the regularly scheduled Maylor next time. I swear.

Letting himself into Brian's apartment without the other man being there was an experience. Roger suddenly understood the level of trust that Brian had in him. He had been given his keys and left to plunder the home in which Brian lived in. He could do anything he wanted, even something naughty. 

Roger shuttered at the very thought; what would he even do? Jerking off in Brian's bed without him there seemed like a bad idea with how much action he had been getting over the past few days. He had the feeling that if Brian didn't get in too late that he'd be getting something tonight as well. No, shaving all that hair off and just waiting for Brian would be enough for him. Plus, he actually should study for his test and the best part about being in this apartment would be that Brian would mind if he ate some of his food. That man of his would probably have some secret kink about providing for Roger and feel turned on by that fact.

Roger laughed to himself, while striping off his clothes and preparing for a shower. Hell yes, he was going to take full advantage of that shower and it's wonderful hot water. With a good excuse of he was shaving for Brian's enjoyment of course. Not another reason like he didn't have hot water at home and wanted to stand in the pure luxury of it.

Shaving with Brian's help had been experience and a sexy one at that. Shaving without Brian's help, meant that there was nothing special with it and he had nothing to distract himself with how foolish he felt while doing said activity. He was a grown man shaving off his lightly colored hair for the enjoyment of another man. In the end, that was completely all right but, he still felt a bit strange doing it.

His underarms were smooth for the first time since he was a child as the hair washed itself down the drain. Would he feel embarrassed to be shirtless out in public until it grew back? Or would he enjoy the attention so much that he'd always shave it off? The answer could be either and Roger was excited to find out. 

The process was a delicate one, especially for a first timer such as him. He didn't cut himself, but wished a skilled and helpful hand was present to help him. Brian would have made this whole process better. Roger could hardly wait until that man was home to ravished him. He tried not to pout about it, but failed. 

Just because it went alright didn't mean that Roger wasn't lonely while doing so. He understood that Brian had to work, but missed him dearly. So he stayed under that warm water, his cock half hard and interested, but didn't bother touching. They hadn't been together long, but Roger already felt that without Brian there he had no business touching himself. It might be a strange aftertaste with the how dominating his boyfriend was in the relationship, but the thought of getting off alone just sounded lonely to Roger. And just maybe, being a good boy meant that he wouldn't touch himself without permission. Brian would like hearing that.

The hair went off easy, even though he certainly wasn't used to shaving and Roger took a moment to feel himself up. The sooth skin was practically silky with the hot water still running down over him. Brian was going to be so fucking hard for him when he got home. That thought made a surge of excitement flow through him, and he bit down on his lower lip when his cock spray from arousal. God, this not touching himself thing was going to be harder then he thought it would be. Roger kept in a whine that threatened to escape his throat; that sound was a bit to pitiful when no one was around to hear.

He shut off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack, drying his body. Roger pats light around his troublesome half erection and hisses from it. God, he's so hard and hairless and wanting; but with no one here to play with him it all seems vain. Is one supposed to jerk off when in a serious relationship or is that a bad thing? This was Roger's first go at a relationship and he didn't want to mess things up. Brian would like that he waited, but should it be expected of him? Perhaps it would be best to ask Brian what he expected from this and to what extent they should have for each other's bodies.

When dry, Roger didn't bother putting on restricting clothing. He chose instead to haul his needed books over and collapse onto the bed. He spread out and angled everything around him before getting to work. His ass up and ready to be the first thing that Brian saw when he entered the room. It would be a good welcome him from work honey, and invitation all wrapped up into one.

If Brian wasn't home to play then it was a perfectly good excuse for him to get some extra studying in. Another though was that of Brian didn't come in too late he could ask him to quiz him on male anatomy.

He squirmed automatically at the dirty thought and realized then that his erection hadn't flagged at all. He felt naughty and needy all at once. Roger gave in a bit a whined, burying his face into the soft covers while his had wondered down to stroke himself. 

Two rough strokes to his own dick had him both high from it and miserable from the thought of how bad he was being. A useless thing that couldn't even will an erection down. A brain controlled by his cock. Dumb slutty blonde.

Roger huffed at the negative thoughts he was having and let go of his throbbing problem. It almost hurt to go back to ignoring himself after giving a taste of pleasure, but he stopped none the less. He was a good boy and would entertain himself with his studies until daddy got home. He could wait.

Roger humped at the soft plush bed, like the way it gave slightly and sprung back up underneath him. That was just as dangerous as giving himself a few strokes, and his body betrayed him by doing it again automatically. Everything was hard and so was his dick. Brian should be there touching him with those big hands. He wasn't home right now though and Roger was trying to be good.

With a huff he stuffed a pillow under his pelvis to ensure he would only get softness if he did it again. He fell back into the book in front of him, and remained that way until nodding off. Asleep while waiting for Brian to come back to him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Back again, for a bit of a hotter chapter. Last week was a hell of a week, and I haven't had a day off in a while. But hey, my bank account liked this weeks paycheck? I hope you enjoy this and stick around for more!

Roger was startled awake to a hand spanking down on his bottom. His heart pounded fast until he realized that it was Brian. Whom was already on the bed with him and completely naked, stroking a large erection while pawing at Roger's ass. Roger wondered just how long and peacefully he had been asleep for, because he clearly hadn't heard Brian come in. Even in his tired haze, it was easy to decide that he absolutely loved this.

"Sorry to wake you up baby, but I couldn't take it anymore. Fuck, you left yourself so open and vulnerable just for me. You have no idea how long I've been here, touching you. Watching you squirm and whine for me. Did you know that you said my name in your sleep?" Brian growled and licked his lips hungrily. Roger loved that look on his face and those possessive hands on his skin.

Roger whimpered slightly, but didn't move as he wanted Brian's hand to stay where it was. This was just as good as he had pictured it being, and he liked how close Brian was to him. They were both naked and unafraid to touch each other, which was wonderful in Roger's eyes. He felt so open and loved, safe with Brian's large hands on him; a feeling that was beginning to be familiar to him.

"I studied and tried to stay up and wait for you to come home. Didn't even realize I was falling asleep. Of course I said your name, you're the only thing on my mind. I was so hard for you earlier and I waited because I'm good." Roger reported back, rather proud of himself. He wasn't sure he his quite, sleepy rambling made much sense, but It certainly caught Brian's attention.

Brian chuckled back at the blond and spanked his ass, seeming to like the way Roger jumped for him. Roger sniffled at Brian's cruelty, but didn't protest to the hit. Punishment for not being awake when Brian was clearly hard and wanting for him? Or perhaps for falling asleep instead of staying up to greet his boyfriends return home.

"You're pretty hard right now baby, I can tell you're leaking onto that pillow. Fuck, you have no idea how much it effected me to walk into the room and see those hips elevated with that pillow. Like you were trying to show off that pretty hole for me." Brian's voice was deep with  arousal and it sent shivers down Roger's spine.

"The pillow is so soft and I thought it might stop me from touching." Roger answer had been a tad quite, and he blushed a bit red from it. Brian leered at him like he was the most wonderful thing in the world and pushed on Roger's ass so he ground down onto the pillow.

Roger moaned loud for Brian and arched into that heavy hand, liking the pressure he received back. Brian's pupils were blown wide, and his cock bobbed hard between his legs. He was apparently getting just as much out of this was Roger was. 

"Such a good fucking boy, not coming when I'm not home. You stayed there all aching hard and studied instead of pleasuring yourself. You make me so proud baby, what should I do in return for you?" The look on Brian's face could only be described as hungry and it made Roger heart thump hard. Something else was achingly hard from it too. 

"What were you doing before you woke me up?" Roger's voice was both curious and sweet, like Brian's answer might destroy him. On a small level it might actually; his hole felt a bit odd and a bit open. Just like right after that time that Brian had slid a finger in. Did Brian do that to him when he wasn't conscious? God, could he just hurry up and do it again when Roger was awake?

"Don't avoid the question baby, tell me what you need right now. This isn't about how I held you open and spit on that pretty hole of yours before you woke up or how I stripped naked and rubbed my cock against that soft ass." Brian growled out, pinching the tip of Roger's cock like he always seemed to like doing.

Roger howled at the pain and forced his ass farther into the air. He could only hope his spread legs and open hole were as enticing as he was banking on them being. "Please, need that again. I can feel myself having nothing, when I need something inside. A finger, your tongue, please anything you'll give!" Roger begged desperately.

Brian was quick to lean over and push his tongue into Roger's already slightly open body, making the blonde cry out and clench. That foreign feeling of having something in his body made Roger just about lose his mind in pleasure. The high pitch sound that ripped out of his throat was loud for how late it was that night. He was sure that Brian would get a noise complaint.

A finger was added in the mix of things and Roger was in a sudden haze of heaven. The assault was quick and Brian never seemed to give him a second to breathe. It felt wonderful, even with the last dredges of sleep still clinging to his being. Like, Roger kind of wanted to yawn and yet all that came out was high pitched shrieks every time a special spot inside him was touched. Brian seemed to like the sounds, judging by how how he insistently presses there.

"You like that baby? Like my fingers inside you, tweaking again your prostate? I can see your little dick jumping each time, and those sounds you make are making me want to come. Fuck, I'm losing my mind over here Roger. Will you be a good boy and suckle on the head of my cock? Turn a bit and let me lay down beside you." 

Roger did as asked without hesitation, and watched impatiently as Brian slowly moved. It was definitely teasing for Brian to be moving that slowly, along with the fact that he removed his fingers with a final harsh jab. 

Roger jolted forward as soon as Brian was in his desired position, only to be stopped by a firm hand. He whined pathetically and let his lip wobble with emotion. Roger just wanted to be good boy and suck some cock, but Brian was always stopping him from doing that. He was frustrated and near crazy for it.

"Please let me. I wanna do it for you, want to suck you down my throat. Wanna choke and sputter because of how big you are Brian. Please let me, I need it." Roger tried begging, starting to feel like he'd never get the play to suck Brian's cock.

"I don't know baby, I like the sounds you make writhing on my fingers and I won't be able to hear them with those sinful lips around my cock. Do you think you deserve my cock in your mouth? Tell me you do baby, and you can have it. Just wanna hear you say it for me." Brian rambled on, looking at Roger like he hung the moon. 

"I think I was good and didn't come when you were gone, even if I wanted to. I studied for my test and before that, I did something special just for you. Have you noticed Bri? What I did just for you?" It was suddenly as though Roger was turning the tables on Brian, and it made him feel powerful. 

Brian was quiet for a few moments, but his eyes swept over Roger's body. It was like the man had been in such a hurry to touch and get them both hard and naked that he hadn't taken in the details. Which meant that Roger got to see the exact moment that Brian noticed his surprise. The way that his eyes darted back to the certain places on Roger's body for a double or triple take and just how dark his eyes got with lust.

"Roger, you shaved off the rest of the hair? Just for me?" It was Brian's turn to be the shy one, which was quite the shift in dynamics between the two of them. It made Roger's to early feelings of love bubble up and almost spill out. He had to say something else, before he said something he shouldn't.

"Yeah. Wanted to do something special for my hard working boyfriend." Roger said with a sly smile, licking his lips and pursing them. He was hoping that he looked sexy, it was hard to tell. Was that something he should be practicing in the mirror? The best Roger could hope for was that he wasn't giving that squinty, confused look that always seemed to show up in pictures of him. Brian didn't leave him worrying for long.

"Fuck baby, get those lips down on my cock right now."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I was in a good mood and fluffy smutty things happened? A bit weird, but we'll roll with it. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, what are people's thoughts on the story ending soon? I'm thinking like 3-4 more chapters. Would you guys be interested in a third part?
> 
> I have this idea for a Deacury fic and it’s gonna be possessively cute! Hope you stick around for that fic too!

Roger's eyes widened at Brian's last words, was he finally getting the okay? He didn't move for a second, almost afraid that Brian would decide he didn't really want him to suck his cock. Roger wasn't sure where these doubts had come from; Brian had never lied to him. 

"That what you want for a reward, isn't it baby? So fucking get to it and choke on my hard cock." Brian growled at him, with a hungry look in his eye. Roger could tell he was no longer playing or teasing. This was it. He was finally going to get to suck that cock.

His mouth lowered and stretched around the head of Brian's gloriously hard dick. Roger eyed almost roll back into his head from the feeling and taste of it finally in his mouth. This is what he wanted and hoped for all afternoon, and every moment Brian was away for him. Minus the ones that he was wishing for Brian to finally be inside of him. Roger was still wondering if it was too early into their relationship for full on penetration. 

Then again, he felt like tonight was different from the other times they had done anything sexual. The dominating factor wasn't really all there and Roger felt clear in the head instead that fuzzy feeling he got every time Brian ordered him around. Even with him begging to suck Brian's cock; it was light and friendly. It helped with Roger's nerves.

He was technically a virgin after all and even though he really liked those long fingers of Brian's inside of him, his man was a huge one and Roger had a feeling it would hurt. Like, gulping down on Brian's cock like he was had his jaw stretched and feeling full, with plenty more to go. This thing was supposed to go in and pound into a soft and intimate part of his body. That thought was a bit terrifying and yet easily forgotten as Brian thrust forward and slid just a bit farther into Roger's wet mouth.

"Fuck, your mouth is like fucking heaven Roger. Look at you, drooling all over my cock. It's hard just for you, my perfect boy. All shaven and soft just for me." Brian growled, punctuating the end with a harsh thrust that put his cock into Roger's throat. 

The blonde gagged uncontrollably and teared up as he slurped in effort to breath. Giving good head was harder then it had looked on the receiving end of things. Or from those few porn tapes that Roger had watched in his life. Brian didn't seem to care that Roger was struggling a bit, and chased his pleasure with another hard thrust. This one had Roger making a glugging noise as he accidentally swallowed around what was in his throat. 

Roger was intoxicated with the wonderful feeling of having Brian's heat buried deep inside of him. He loved the feeling of the walls of his throat stretching to accommodate that cock. If he reaches up and gripped at his own throat, Roger was sure he'd be able to feel the details of Brian's dick. This was more of a turn on then he had ever pictured it being.

Soft and warm balls whacked Roger in the chin as Brian humped at him, with force that cancelled out the awkward laying down position. Roger's only regret was that from the position he could se Brian's face. He was sure it was screwed up with pleasure, but Roger still would have liked the confirmation of seeing it. 

Pressing forward, Roger deep throated and choked until the head of Brian's cock was so far back that Roger was sure it was in his stomach. He could hear Brians delicious groan and swallowed desperately out of reflex. He wasn't getting any air with all his considerations going towards making his man feel good, but that was completely all right. Brian would never let anything actually bad happen to him. 

He slurped a bit while inching back, making sure to tongue at the head of the shaft as soon as he could reach it. He liked the way that Brian jolted when he let his front teeth gaze a meaty vein. Roger smiled around the dick in his mouth as he rammed himself forward again, ensuring Brian had no time to recover from it. His eyes and cheeks felt moist, but he didn't worry about it. Nothing wrong with crying a few tears while you choked on your lovers huge cock.

"Fuck, god Roger you're such an angel. So perfect for me. Can't believe that you like sucking dick this much, fuck your throat feels so good. I'm so close Roger, if we keep doing this you're going to make me come. Pull back baby, let me pleasure you too." Brian rattled as he humped into Roger's face, chasing every last pleasure he could. Roger let him have it, and even treasured just how sore his throat was beginning to feel.

When he pulled back Brian pushed Roger onto his back and was quick to lay on top of him. Roger was powerless to resist as he sucked in breath after heavy breath. That had been just as amazing as he thought it would be and he wanted more already. Roger squirmed under Brian's body, still in the mood for more cock down his throat. Brian had just said it felt good, so why didn't he finish down Roger's throat?

"Shh, baby. Don't squirm, you did so good. Look at you crying because it was so big in you and sobbing now that you don't have it. Perfect boy and all for me. Will you stay still while I grab the lube? I need some to get my fingers back inside." Brian voice was steady and grounding for Roger to find his way back to the present situation.

He was shocked to find he was actually sobbing for cock and that was more then a little bit embarrassing. He couldn't really stop though, because Roger is a true cryer, and has been told he's a bit dramatic for normal people. There no stopping him once he starts, and it really just had to run it course. Brian seems to only admire the tears and that fact he's now biting his lip red. Roger can't help but think that life is now wonderful because he has Brian in it. 

He nods in confirmation and lays back defeated against the bed. Guessing he won't get anymore time to suck Brian's cock tonight. Maybe tomorrow he'll wake up super early and wake Brian up in a pleasant manor. He had a nice head start on a full nights rest after all, it sounds like it could be doable. Roger wanted to stay not just tonight, but for every night in the foreseeable future just so he could wake up and suck that amazing cock first thing in the morning.

Brian springs up with so much energy that his still wet dick slaps against his stomach and makes him grunt. Roger giggles a bit incoherently through his tears as he gets to witness Brian frantically grope around for the lube. It's not conveniently placed like it was last time they needed it and Roger can tell Brian's a bit frustrated with that fact. The blond squares away that next time he waits home for Brian he'll think of practical lube placement.

Brian looks dorkishly triumphant when he finally locates the tube of hand lotion that lived its life for an alternative purpose. All the giggling that Roger is doing helps calm down the rampant tears and has him grinning at his significant other. Alright, this might not be as hot as the earlier afternoon scene was, but it seemed like a lot more them. Roger treasured the look that Brian gave him and reached arms out for a hug. 

Brian flopped back down onto Roger and peppered his face with kisses. He wrapped his arms around Roger and held tight for a few moments, giving that crushing hug that Roger hadn't even known he needed in his life. They giggled incoherently and wriggled teasingly against one other like they had been doing this for years instead of days. It was wonderful and loving, which made Roger's heart soar.

"You make me so happy Brian, even if you never seem to let me suck your cock as much as I want." Roger broke the silence with his happily giggled words, liking the way Brian scandalously winked at him in return.

"You're a good cock sucker, I just have so much I want to do to you. So little time before I explode with how tight your throat is around me." Brian sounded amused as he pressed kisses happily into the side of Roger's neck, seeming to favor the spot he'd bitten into the last time they were in bed together. Admiring his own work like it was art.

"Can I try deep throating with you completely soft and feel it grow inside me? Would you be into that?" Roger took the opportunity to feel out what he'd be allowed to do without permission. Like when Brian had done things to Roger in his sleep. Payback would hopefully be amazing for that, as long as Brian wouldn't mind.

"I don't know how you'll ever get me to be soft with a troublemaker like you around. But sure, if you find a good opportunity for it." Brian face was flush with what seemed to be embarrassment, but Roger grinned at him none the less. 

"I'm sure I'll find an opportunity. Now, you said something about fingers?" It was his turn to be straight forward with things, and Roger loved the powerful feeling that went with it. He'd lose it and all the giggly confidence he had as soon as Brian was back inside.

"What? Feeling empty or something babe? You know, you never seem to ask me to touch your cock. Only your insides." Brian teased, cheekily licking the side of Roger's face.

Roger sputtered put a full laugh at the motion, and ignored the meanish comments. God, this playful happy mood they had fallen into was amazing. "Stop you weirdo, who licks someone's face like that? Like, I have perfectly good and unoccupied lips just to the left."

Brian barked out a laugh and pressed their lips together. And then pulled back to lick the tip of Roger nose.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Who's ready for a more serious and fluffy kind of sex? Me. Hope everyone enjoys and look out for next 2 chapters, cause it's about to be hot in here.

Roger's face scrunched up at Brian's last move. He felt a bit tipsy from all the giggling they had done and perhaps a bit high off of the hormones. What had made him afraid before suddenly sounded lovely. Maybe tonight was the night that he would get fucked. Not if Brian kept fucking around and licking his face though; he had standards.

"Stop Bri, that tongue belongs elsewhere." Roger said with a pout, feeling a bit dramatic with his complaint. Brian gets an glimmer in his eye before leaning down and swiping his tongue across Roger's hastily shut eyelid. 

"Like here?" Brian questions, sounding proud of himself. He likely ignored the groan like laugh that Roger let out in response. Roger tried to push Brian's head away, but his man is stronger then he looks and hunkers down. Roger retaliates by blowing a raspberry into Brian's neck. They laugh full heartedly together, love shining through half lidded eyes.

"You're amazing Roger, all I've ever wanted." Brian makes the comment without hesitation or an ounce of regret. Roger feels like he might cry for a few moments. How did he even live life before he had Brian? It's doesn't seem like it was possible. 

"You're all I've ever needed Brian, now make me yours." He answers back, without having to think about it. Roger squirms wit new intent after that. Communication is nice, but he really needs this to speed up. He's so desperate for Brian.

The bottle of lotion opened up and was squeezed with intent. They both watched it happen and then made eye contact to seemingly confirm what was about to happen. Brian kisses down the side of Roger's face, starting at his ear and reaching his lips just as a wet finger touches Roger's hole. He had barely even realized that he had spread his legs once more in preparation . Or for preparation.

Roger didn't laugh at the pun he had made inside of his head, thankfully. The moment for laughter had really passed when Brian had gotten a finger back inside and crooked it so that Roger arched up in pleasure. His man really knew what he was doing with his fingers, and it was glorious.

"K-kiss me please." Roger whined out, suddenly feeling like he wanted that tongue back tracing over his skin. Maybe he shouldn't have made fun of it moments before. Damn, how was he supposed to know that he'd crave Brian being a weirdo?

Brian kissed him deeply, just as he'd asked. Roger was the one who licked at Brian's face when he pulled back and it got a smirk from the taller man. "Who's the weirdo now? Don't you know better then to just lick someone's face? God, I have two fingers inside you and you're still this cheeky minx."

"You only have one -ohhh." Roger chokes out in response, and cuts off with Brian's well timed second finger. The sneaky bastard was planning on such a response too, judging by the snicker he let out. Roger lunged upward and captured Brian's lips with renewed enthusiasm. Tonight, he would be as active as Brian. 

Roger flopped back down when Brian's long fingers scraped at his prostate, and he lost control of the volume of his voice. Brian followed him down as their tongues danced wetly, uncaringly swallowing the scream that Roger bellowed. 

"Fuck, I love the way you writhe for me Roger. Always so perfect, do you like this too? It's not all hard controlling, we can have giggly, stupid sex too." Brian said with a grin. He sounded more vulnerable then Roger thought he possibly could have, but Roger caught the hidden meaning easily.

"Our sex could never be stupid." Roger answered with a pout. He liked the lighter side of things just as much as he enjoyed letting Brian choke him with his belt. Or spit in his face. Probably just on the side of just a little bit too much to be healthy.

"Good answer love, you get another finger as a reward." Brian didn't cut Roger a break, practically shoving that third finger inside. Roger's mouth opened so wide that instead of a scream he squeaked pathetically, and tears returned to his eyes. He felt miles away at that moment, watching from outside his own body at a distance. The sensation of being truly full was something that he'd never really even pictured happening, and yet here he was.

The noise he made was raw and almost inhuman, but Roger didn't have time to be embarrassed about it. Brian gave his all to punch those sounds straight out of Roger and succeeded with what probably looked like ease. They kissed again just like that, needy for each other and more touch.

"You fi-feel so fucking good, Brian!" Roger gasped out as his prostate was pumped repeatedly. He looked a bit enchanted with how Roger's voice sounded, or maybe it was the fact that he was still getting words out.

"It could feel even better, if you want. Say yes, let me be inside you baby." Brian was practically begging with his tone and it turned Roger's crazy switch. This was the man that earlier that day had spit into his mouth for being bad and now Roger was the one that held all the power. This was his decision and Brian would stick to what he wanted. 

Roger wanted to get fucked. It was a simple thing really. He wanted that enormous throbbing cock filling and carving out his insides. To have his lover fill him to the brink and then some, laying hot and heavy on top of him. It was an easy thing to want with such a wonderful man like Brian and another thing altogether to have to voice it.

Roger kissed at Brian's face, hoping to work up some courage. It doesn't exactly work, but Roger get the opportunity to fuck his tongue past Brian's loose lips, loving having control over the situation. The best part about it was that Brian just let him, doing little more for the situation then slowly dragging his fingers in and out of Roger. 

When Roger retreats to let out a shattered moan when Brian get his slow fingers just right to be able to scrape his nail against Roger's sensitive prostate. It's a hot and wet shriek of a moan considering Roger's still got his tongue extended out. Brian looks a bit enchanted and scoops forward to meet him and their tongue meet messily outside of their bodies. The only thing that stops it is the fact that Roger has to retreat because Brian won't give his insides a rest.

He throws his head back harshly, breaking their kiss to screech out a high pitched moan. "Roger please, let me in. Can I fuck you? Let me claim you baby, in all meanings of the word. Baby, I just wanna make you mine. Don't you wanna be mine?" Brian tried again to coach Roger into saying that he wanted him. It works this time.

"Fuck Bri, I am yours. Take me, fill me, use me! I want your cock so badly, my hole aches for you. Fuck, last night I dreamt about you pounding at my insides and eating out my hole after everything was done." Roger cut himself off abruptly, feeling embarrassed about sharing that fantasy. He wasn't even sure why that had come to mind. Roger knew that they should use condoms even though he couldn't get pregnant, and had never really had anything dripping from him before. Fuck, he just somehow knew that even after orgasm he was going to love Brian's talented tongue cleaning him up.

Brian looked at him like he hung the stars and kissed him deep, almost sealing though words with a promise. "I'm going to make you feel so good Roger, you'll never want anyone else ever again. Just me, because I'll be the only man who can satisfy you." Brian growled possessively, giving his own dick a harsh pump. 

That sounded about right, because whether he knew it or not Brian had ruined all other people for Roger. There would be no dating after all these wonderful experiences; Brian would simply have to be it for him. No replacing that huge cock once it had carved its way through his insides. 

Roger fucking loved his man already, and even if they moved apart in the future he would look back to this moment and feel loved. The kiss he planted on Brian this time was a lot softer and full of emotion compared to the one before. This was really happening.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I did the thing that nobody wanted, but the fluff just came pouring out. It was unstoppable and I was powerless to it ;). Hope you enjoy!

Lube was graciously applied until Roger's insides made an embarrassing squelching noise every time Brian pumps his fingers. It's a bit gross feeling to Roger, but he understands that it's completely necessary. Brian is a big man and he doesn't want to be hurt in anyway during this loving act. He'd heard girls say that losing their virginity hurt, but wasn't exactly sure if it was the same for a man. Roger swallowed the lump in his dry throat, keeping this to himself probably wasn't what Brian would want. 

"Will it hurt?" Roger whispers out, his voice betraying just how nervous he is. Brian looks proud that he's brave enough to speak, and that counts for a lot. Roger stomach may be filled with that warm, fuzzy feeling but he's still scared of what's to come.

"I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't baby, but at anytime you wanna stop just tell me. No questions we'll stop and try again some other time. There's no pressure to do this, I'm happy with what we've been doing." Brian explains, effectively calming Roger down once again. Fuck, Brian was such a genuine good guy. This was why Roger loved him.

They kiss lovingly for a few moment, with no tongue at all before Brian back up to look Roger in the eyes. "Are you scared of me Roger?" It's an interesting question, considering what they had just been saying to each other a few minutes ago. Roger shakes his head to it, dismissing his silly boyfriend. 

"I'm not scared of you Brian, I'm scared of that massive thing between your legs. Even with those fingers in me, I don't know how it's gonna fit." The words were meant to sound snarky, but they came out kind of shaky. 

Brian giggled down into Roger's face, breaking the serious mood between them. Roger has to grin at that, even if he doesn't really get what's so funny. He loves that smile that Brian gets when he's laughing at something. They kiss again while Brian's still laughing, like Roger told a funny joke. Roger pouts when he realizes that Brian his laughing to make fun of what he said. He knew it was a bit cliche, but it had seemed to fit.  

"Babe, it'll fit. I've had sex plenty of times before and have never got anything but compliments for my size." Brian explains, liking the way Roger blushes and squirms around as he speaks. This was a bit of serious conversation for how far into the act that they were, but neither man minded. Communication would always be a good thing, even if it was delaying sex.

"Yeah well, how many of those people were a virgin? I got nothing really to compare to besides my own and I look tiny compared to you." Roger wasn't joking about, but Brian gave him this look and it shut him up.

"Roger, I do have a bigger then average cock. At least from the selection I've seen, and it doesn't matter if anyone else before was a virgin. All that matters is you choosing to give me your virginity now. It's your choice and if you wanna wait, than we'll wait as long as you need." Brian spoke from his heart and his eyes shined brightly as he stared deeply into Roger's.

"Plus, I think it's so fucking hot that you haven't done this before. Like you've been waiting You're whole life for me and now I'm going to show you what you've been missing. A virgin canvas for me to paint into the picture of a harlot. You're so scared this time, but soon you'll be such a slut for my cock." The words were dripping with sexuality, but Roger felt a deeper impact from them.

"I have been waiting Brian, been looking for you my whole life. Waiting for someone to rescue me during one of my worst headaches and sweep me away to a safer place. You're all I've ever wanted." Roger's words were a lot sweeter then Brian's, but that didn't really matter. What mattered was that Brian gave him the sweetest smile and kissed Roger on the forehead like he was a precious being.

Roger had that loved feeling again, swarming around in his chest. God, Brian was such a wonderful boyfriend. He couldn't picture sharing this moment with anyone else. He couldn't picture not losing his anal virginity to Brian this very night.

"I don't wanna wait, I want you now. I'm ready, take out your fingers and fuck me. I trust you." Roger's body fell limp and open for Brian, the panicle of trust. He was still a bit scared, but no amount of words would make that go away. The only way for Roger to not be scared was to go ahead and make Brian show him that it wasn't scary.

Brian retrieved his fingers, and immediately wraps them tightly around his own cock. Like he wanted to feel the wet and body heat from Roger's body. God, what a picture it was. Brian gripping himself and squeezing, with his gaze still settled on Roger no doubt slightly gaping hole. He licked his lips and Roger thought he was going to lose his mind.

"Please." The words was singular and powerful leaving Roger's lips. There was nothing more that he could say then that. He was done begging and done asking, Roger had already laid it all out on the table. It was Brian's move.

Brian's eyes swept over Roger entire body, and he had that wonderful soft smile present on his face the entire time. Like he could believe that they were here, or that Roger could exist at all. "Fuck baby, it's like all the stars in the universe aligned perfectly just so we could meet. You're so beautiful and perfect for me Rainbow. I just want you to know that before we do this, even if we've only been together for days. I think I love you Roger."

Roger's eyes teared up for a completely different reason this time and even through his rock hard dick, he felt like a soft and safe little boy. "I think I love you too." He whispered back, voice raspy with to much emotion. This wasn't the moment he expected to be confessing, and he felt like he might start sobbing before they got to anything else.

Brian's next kiss was a welcomed distraction from everything. Light tongue and heavy emotion, Roger tried not to outright sob with how happy he was. Brian broke their lips apart and gently kissed Roger's wet eye lids. This was their moment.

"I'd like to doing something even better then fuck you Roger. I'd like to make love to you. Slow and sensual, so that you can get used to everything. Would that be alright, even if it's just this first time?" Brian asked, sounding a bit gruff and overemotional himself.

"Yes, please. I want that. You. Anything, fuck I- Brian." Roger thoughts came out jumbled up like they always did when he was tearing up. It was alright though, because Brian just gave him another soft kiss in response. 

Brian reaches for the lube again, just in case anything had dried up with all the time they had been taking and dipped those three fingers back inside Roger to check how stretched he still was. Roger squeaked when Brian positioned himself eye-level with the blond's hole. Like he could see inside of Roger to tell if this was going to work. It didn't last long, but that didn't stop Roger from blushing red all the way down to his nipples.

Brian grinned up at him like a maniac and reached up to pinch Roger's right nipple. The blond yelped at the motion, and humped his hips forward seeking any type of friction. Brian reaches down, going for Roger's cock but the blond caught his hand. 

"No, if you touch me now I'll come. I want you inside me before I do." Roger was a bit embarrassed with how much of a hair trigger he seemed to be, but was glad that he had grabbed Brian in time. One of Brian's loving pinches to the head of his dick would have had him spraying all of them, and that not what he wanted tonight. 

Tonight, he wanted to get fucked.

They were silent and both a looking a bit nervous with the act about to happen. Brian slicked up his cock next, giving it two long and slow pumps. Roger let himself whine then, wanting desperately to be touched as well. Fuck, how long had  it been without even a touch to his achingly hard dick? Too long. He regretted not letting Brian touch him, because he was losing his mind.

Brian spread Roger's legs apart and aligned himself with Roger's waiting entrance. They both sucked in a breath and froze, looking into each other's eyes. "W-Waait." Roger mumbled once more, biting his lip. This was terrifying and he definitely didn't like when Brian was silent.

"It's going to be okay Roger, I'll take care of you." Brian answered, but waited anyways. They wouldn't be doing this at all if Roger didn't want them to. That's not how this worked.

Roger had heard that line before, and it had the same reaction as it did now. Roger relaxed his body and gave Brian a soft smile. "Just don't stop talking to me, I need your voice through this." Roger said with a nod. This was it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: We made it! The thing happened, and hot damn. I'm proud of myself. Also thinking one more chapter of sweet and that's it for this part. There going to be a gap in between part 2 and 3, but don't worry cause I've had this amazing idea for another story! 
> 
> Love all of you and hope you enjoy!

Brian pushes inside with little force, no doubt feeling the strong resistance of Roger's body. Roger's cry out was an immediate thing, going off as soon as Brian's warm appendage touched the entrance of his body. It felt much bigger then three of Brian's fingers had and the stretch as he tried to wedge the fat head of his cock in burned. Roger whimpered, and Brian shushed him with calming sounds.

Brian hastily added more lube, probably hoping that it would hurt both of them less. Roger looked up with almost tunnel vision to see Brian's harshly clenched teeth and the fact he was covered in sweat. Roger liked that he wasn't the only one uncomfortable with the situation. A cry bubbles it's way out of Roger's throat when Brian tried to snap his hips forward once more. 

"Fuck baby, that's it. Can you feel it? You've got the head of my cock all inside you now. You're so fucking tight and warm around me Roger. I know it feels different and uncomfortable right now, but when the whole thing is in I'm going to make you see stars. My precious baby boy." Brian grunted out, seeming to remember that Roger requested he continue to speak.

"Ahhh-" Roger had opened his mouth to answer but that sound was punched out of him instead. It didn't really hurt, but it certainly didn't feel good. He felt full and there was so much more of Brian to go.

"That's right baby, let it all out for me. Love how your fucking voice sounds. You're gorgeous Roger, my Rainbow." Brian rattles on with great effort. If it kept Roger happy and into this he'd never stop talking, no matter how taxingly silent his mind was.

It got a bit easier around half way, as Brian jolted his hip back and forth, in tiny movements. Roger wasn't sure wether he was finally able to relax his body for Brian, or all the lube has finally greased his inside enough that he was slippery. Either way, he was thankful when Brian's balls slipped forward and slapped at his ass. The groan he let out when that happened was something other then uncomfortable. Fuck, that one motion was heaven.

"Baby doll, I'm all inside now. Fuck, you're clenching so tightly around me. It feels so good to have you surrounding me like a hot fucking vice. Can you feel the way my cock pulses because of how badly I need to move?" Brian growled into Roger's ear, staying still inside the blond.

Roger trembled underneath Brian as they met for a desperate and wet kiss. The feeling of having Brian finally rammed all the way up inside him was incredible. He wondered if he traced a hand down to his stomach if there would be an outline visible. Fuck, his cock was so huge and Roger felt so small under him that there was a good chance he would be able to visibly see when Brian moved.

"I can feel you so deep inside me." Roger voice sounded wrecked as he moaned out, and he felt it make Brian shiver. His words made Brian look animalistic and hungry. He would reach out for Brian if he could get his fingers to listen to him, instead of clenched white around the sheets.

"Roger, baby. Tell me I can move, fuck tell me you want it." Brian was still, but clearly struggling with staying so. Like Roger's insides were driving him mad and he might lose his mind if Roger rejected him now. 

He wasn't the only who needed it desperately; Roger was losing his mind underneath Brian's settle weight. The sensation of being full had been something that he had thought he had experienced with Brian's talented fingers in his body. It was absolutely nothing compared to this.

"Please Bri, just a minute. Fuck, I can feel you so deep inside. Love it Bri, wanna have this all the time. Would you let me sit on your cock when I'm studying one day?" Roger panted out, biting his lips and clenching around what was inside of him. How had he ever gone without this?

Brian looked elated that Roger was saying these thing to him. Of course, he could just look that way because Roger had let him inside, but Roger likes to think that they were just seemingly interested in each other's kinks. It was hard to tell what turned someone on when they were already a steel rod inside you.

"Fuck baby, that sounds like sweet torture. Just like right now, you're so soft and velvety inside. I can feel every twitch and movement you make, I can feel you breathing Roger, all through I'm cock. I'd love to spend hours like this, we could study together. Another time though, because now baby, I'm gonna move." Brian growled out low, like it pained him to stay this still and civil. 

Roger gave him a quick nod and had to throw his head back with a cry when Brian slowly slunk his hip back and rushed them forward in a hard motion. That felt incredibly amazing. Like Brian had straight up punched his prostate. He had gone hard against it when fingering, but nothing could compared to that cock sliding deliberately against it. 

Brian tried to kiss Roger again as they slowly moved, but the blond was to far gone to do anything but receive the attention. That didn't stop Brian from peppering kisses all over Roger's face and licking at his lips. Every movement was heaven to Roger and he never wanted it to stop. 

He could still feel the edge of uncomfortable pain, but just ignored it because of sheer pleasure. He wanted to do this for the rest of his life. Fuck, how was he supposed to go to school and write some test in the morning when all he was going to be able to think about was this cock?

"Such a good boy Roger, taking all of me and still begging for more. God, Rainbow you were made for me and me alone." Brian growled, keeping at his deliriously slow and hard place. Giving Roger everything he ever wanted.

Roger hadn't even realized that he had been begging, but once it was pointed it it was hard to not notice. His mouth was wide open for sounds to be forced out and everything in between that was nonsensical babbles of pure need. Roger was glad Brian liked it because he had no idea how he would stop it if he didn't. 

One motion made Roger's world white out and end his first memorable bottom sex experience.  Brian dragged himself all the way out, then lined back up and rammed all the way in. The harsh slide against Roger's prostate and the fact that Brian had hunched himself over, therefore creating the lightest of frictions against his cock set him off. For once Roger was completely silent, as he arched off the bed and pressed himself fully against Brian.

Brian spoke praises into Roger ear that he couldn't even hear. Everything was glorious and even with all the sensations he was feeling, Roger wasn't sure if he was conscious. He felt Brian pull out and strip his hand over his own cock until it pulsed white over Roger's hip bones. 

They deflated together in a mess of limbs and cum, breathing each other's air as they caught up with needed oxygen. Brian lay his weight on top of Roger, smooshing them together like puzzle pieces and they touched lips in that sweet, quiet moment.

"Did you like it baby?" Brian asked, still breathing heavily like he'd just run a marathon. Roger hadn't even noticed how much sweat was pooled between the two of them during everything and now he was a bit grossed out with it. 

"Yeah, loved it Bri." Roger hummed out, feeling a bit blissed out after everything. He wasn't a fan of the sticky feeling, but somehow it was satisfying all that same.

"Good. You thinking we should shower?" Brain asked, only to look down and notice that Roger had closed his eyes. The taller man snorted lovingly and kissed Roger's forehead. "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of us." Brian murmured before hauling himself up to get a washcloth. Everything was perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Not going to lie, I got a bit emotional writing this final chapter. I'm taking a bit of a break, like I did between parts one and two. Hope you join me for the Queen story I write next! Here's a hint: it's gonna be Deacury.

Roger woke up warm, and a bit uncomfortable. His hips ached and a certain unmentionable part of his body felt puffy and used. It was lovely and brought a sleepy smile to Roger's still tired face. He opened his eyes and took in that Brian was laying face down next to him, with an arm secure of Roger's stomach. 

Roger was under a blanket like he been lovingly wrapped up and cuddled with like a teddy bear all night. Brian was naked and ass up, everything on display without a care in the world. His hair was curlier then Roger had ever witnessed it being, going in every direction and tangling in on itself. He was lightly snoring into his pillow, probably still worn out from their late night activities. This was the picture of domestic bliss.

Roger heart swelled with happiness and he glanced over to check the clock on the wall. It read 6:50 am, which meant he had plenty of time before his 8am class. Good, because Roger was determined to wake Brian up with kisses and it would be a shame if he had to miss his test to do so. He might not be giving that soft blow job today that he had thought about yesterday, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't make it a good morning for Brian.

Roger snuggled in close and flipped Brian's hair out of the way, to place a sloppy kiss to his man's cheek. When Brian continued to snore on he placed a kiss on the side of his nose and the part of his forehead he could reach. Then Roger trailed down and kissed softly onto Brian's neck. He noticed that the snoring had stopped, but Brian had yet to move. Was he still asleep now, or just playing hard to get?

Roger trailed his tongue over Brian's exposed neck skin and peppered it with kisses; liking the way that Brian finally hummed. Roger grinned as Brian made no move to flip over or even look at Roger. That was clearly a mistake with how feisty and happy Roger was feeling this morning. 

Roger placed a final soft kiss to the tender skin of Brian's neck, before harshly biting down. Brian yelped under him and squirmed to flip them over so that Roger was on the bottom. Brian looked to be very much awake when he growled into Roger face and kissed him so hard that their teeth clashed together. 

Roger melted under harsh and tired movement, choosing not to fight back in any way even though he started it. He enjoyed every movement and nipping bite against him until Brian settled back down, flopping over to settle into Roger's neck. 

"So naughty for first thing in the morning love." Brian groan out, throat still raspy with sleep. Roger could feel him smiling into his skin, so he clearly enjoyed it just as much. 

"Just wanted you to have something to remember me by when I'm in class all day. You don't get to have this lovely ache that I have, so I figured a bite would do the trick. Do you like it?" Roger explained, running his hand down Brian's back and settling cheekily on his ass. He groped at Brian just because he could with a bit of a giggle; every morning should be just like this one. He'd have no trouble being a morning person if it was.

"Fuck baby, you'll be on my mind all day. I'll wear your mark proudly. Do you really have to go to class?" Brian said with a pout.

"Why, mister astrophysicist are you suggesting that I skip class?" Roger teases, laughing at Brian's quickly paling face. Like he couldn't even believe that he'd made that insinuation. The funny things that love did to a man's mind.

"I-ahh, maybe not. Alright, but can I see you after?" Brain stuttered out. Apparently Brian was very much not a morning person and his mind just wasn't working yet. Roger found it adorable and couldn't wait to have many more moments just like this one. What would it be like to wake Brian up with a blow job? Roger couldn't help but wonder if he'd be deliciously confused about everything and not even realize what was happening to him until quite far in. Something to look forward to then.

"I'd like that a lot. Maybe tonight we could go on a date? Something quiet and just the two of us?" Roger shyly questioned. This was the best time to ask something like this because he could just claim morning tiredness if Brian thought him weird. He desperately didn't want Brian to think him strange for craving things like a date. 

"Oh baby, that'd be lovely. Would you like to get dinner and then find a good spot to watch the stars?" Brian planned out with a smile, seeming thrilled that Roger had brought up the subject. 

"I think you should make me dinner, I haven't gotten to see you're amazing cooking skills sense those eggs the first time I came home with you. I'm sure you'll look domestically hot, and maybe I'll kiss the cook providing a perfect distraction." Roger countered back, waggling his eyebrows. He loved that that earned a laugh from Brian and a cheek kiss as a reward.

"Hmm, think that could be arranged. I'll spend the rest of my day in anticipation with how pretty you're going to look in the star light. What time do your classes end? I want to be there to pick you up." Brian asked like it was obvious he should. 

"I'll be done at 4, and I already can't wait for you to pick me up. I'm gonna tell all those people in class that already don't like me my amazing boyfriend is gonna be taking me out for the night." Roger said, smiling hard. He just felt so happy; so much so that this moment didn't even feel real. 

"Damn right babe, tell everyone. Want the whole world to know that you're mine." Brian continued in his teasing tone, but smiled right back at Roger.

"Well then, you'll have to let me up because I've only got 30 minutes till class. I'd like to go spruce up a bit before I rush out the door, if you don't mind." 

Brian pouted adorably, but rolled off the blond anyways. It was hard for Roger to get out of bed when Brian was looking like some kind of guitar playing god, all on display for him to see. That cock had been inside him last night. 

Roger had to physically shake that thought out of his head as he head to the bathroom. He shook his sore ass as he walked because he could feel Brian's eyes on him. Giggling to himself as he shut the door. Fuck, he loved being a part of this relationship. He could barely wait for all the other wonderful things that he'd get to experience with Brian. The man he loved.


End file.
